Together
by QuinzMoon
Summary: La Guerra trajo mucha tristeza, pero con ésta todos podían disfrutar la paz. Naruto sonreía cuando en ese momento vio a todos alzar sus manos de alegría. Vencieron. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda cuando se situó al lado de Sasuke. Y a pesar de querer hablar sobre lo sucedido, el que Sasuke fuese el que se acercara, la descolocó completamente. SxS100%
1. Chapter 1

Buenas Tardes a todos. He vuelto después de muchísimo tiempo. Creo que quizá algunos me recuerden de hace unos tres años o más. Debo pedirles una gran disculpa por lo que sucedió. Hace un buen tiempo tenía una historia, Bad Romance, la cual si mal no estoy iba al capítulo 28. En ese entonces no recuerdo si se borró, la borré o qué demonios hice. Mi PC tuvo problemas del SO debido a que no era original y pff falló. Mi hermano me consiguió un respaldo, pero lo que conseguí era el cap 28. Mentiría si dijera que recuerdo todo el trama, porque ni re leyendo recuerdo. Una gran disculpa.  
Seguiré buscando si es que en algún respaldo que tengo encuentro más chapters, por lo pronto, no puedo decir más debido que lo único que tengo es la mitad de un documento.

Una gran disculpa a quienes leyeron el fiction, nunca fue mi intención dejar así todo.

Pero vuelvo, les pido que lean y dejen su opinión si gustan.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Tantas cosas.**

_¿And who do you think you are? Runnin''round leaving scars  
Collecting your Jar of Hearts_

**- · -**

Todo había terminado. Realmente.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Porque Uzumaki Naruto estaba arrodillado a lado del cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke, quien estando en el suelo, mostraba una herida sangrando. Estaba vivo, lo oía maldecir. Sin embargo su herida estaba sangrando con una determinación mortífera.

Sasuke podía quedar peor, Naruto también estaba herido pero Kurama le ayudaba demasiado.

Sasuke estaba herido. Y ella era un medic-nin.

Estaba a un metro y medio de distancia, se sentía la mirada suplicante y expectante del Uzumaki. Ya todo había acabado. Y cuando fijó su mirar en Sasuke éste le correspondió, no había palabras pero se sentía un poco de tensión, como la primera vez que lo vio llegar a la batalla, postrándose frente a ellos y al girar un poco la nombraba.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

Sasuke, su ex-compañero de equipo necesitaba ayuda.

Lo sabía, ¡Maldita sea! Ocupaba su ayuda...

Pero ahí estaba ella, la chica que ella salvó una vez de la muerte, debido a Sasuke, estaba arrodillada tocando su pecho y llorando como histérica. Su compañera estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

-"¿Pero de qué manera?"- Una cuestión mental resultó de inmediato en su mente. Su subconsciente la confundió -"¿Qué tan cierto y puro es su amor?... ¿Es el necesario?"-

Y cerró sus puños mientras salían gemidos y llantos de dolor y miedo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto la llamó para pedirle ayuda-¡Sasuke te necesita! ¡Está herido, por favor, Sakura- chan haz algo!-

Pero ella estaba ahí...llorándole como ella una vez le lloró...

-Sasuke-kun...no tengo mucho chakra...pero...pero puedo intentarlo, muérdeme...-Karin lloraba y extendía su brazo cicatrizado.

Sakura abrió sus ojos impactada.

-Oye bruja...no creo que sea correcto...- Comentó Suigetsu. La pelirroja gruñó-¡Cállate bobo! Sasuke-kun puede morir si no hago algo...-

Naruto gruñó-¡Basta! -Miró a su amiga con muchos sentimientos revoloteando en sus ojos azules-Sakura-chan...es Sasuke...es lo que estábamos esperando, ayúdalo por favor, te lo pido...se morirá...está aquí ¿No...No era lo que querías...?-

Y un click resonó.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en la guerra se quedó impactada. Sasuke los estaba ayudando, sabía que él tenía secretos, lo sintió, Sasuke no era el mismo, pero la había protegido cuando se vio amenazada por esa bestia del Juubi, eso significaba algo, ¿No?

Sakura no quería que Sasuke aceptara a hacer lo que esa pelirroja le ofrecía, para eso estaba ella, ella, Sakura Haruno, médica del equipo.

Frunció el ceño. Era ella la que esperaba estar con Sasuke; no nadie más. Era ella la que le lloró por años. Era ella la que debía ayudarlo, fue Sakura quien se había quedado esperando, quien le había buscado. Le debía una disculpa y él también. Sasuke debía vivir y estar con ellos, compensarle al equipo 7 el tiempo perdido, y ella se encargaría de eso.

Pero su decisión fue más clara cuando ante los llantos de Karin, él abrió sus ojos negros y la miró pesadamente. A Sakura, no a Karin.

Se acercó, creando una sonrisa aliviada en Naruto.

-Sakura-chan...- Susurró.

Se hincó - Apártate...- Karin frunció el ceño al reconocerla. Esa mujer de Konoha amaba a Sasuke, eso lo pudo comprobar aquella tarde en la que la vio llorar descontrolada y amargamente.

No le gustaba que se acercara, sabía que lo curaría pero, no la quería cerca.

-Tú tampoco tienes mucha chakra...- Replicó la Uzumaki.

Los ojos jade de Sakura brillaron mirándola mientras estiraba sus dedos al ras de la piel expuesta del pelinegro que no dejaba de mirar con un brillo intrigante a Sakura. Ella no le miraba a él, pero...

-Tu eres una ninja, tienes grandes capacidades con tu chakra...yo fui entrenada específicamente para ser un medic-nin, mi control de chakra es absolutamente perfecto, mejor que cualquiera y que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, fui entrenada para no solo ser un médico si no para conservar un poco de chakra siempre y mi reserva fue de tres años completos, sin contar la liberación de mi sello, sé tácticas para conservar chakra prohibidas que dudo mucho hayas escuchado, no me vengas a reclamar que no tengo chakra, porque estás rotundamente equivocada-Orochimaru miró a la estudiante de Tsunade con sus ojos brillosos.

Él sabía de qué hablaba.

Karin no dijo nada, se limitó a fruncir su ceño. Los otros de Taka se quedaron expectantes.

Naruto colocó su mano en el hombro de Sakura, sonriente- Tranquila, Sakura-chan...-

...cuando Sasuke, quien escuchaba y miraba, quiso volver a sonreír orgulloso a Sakura pero sintió el chakra entrar en su sistema y la calidez de la curación. Era muy gratificante el que fuese Sakura quien le curaba.

-Además...- abrió pesadamente sus ojos al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sakura-...aunque que tenga o no suficiente chakra para curar, encontraré la manera de hacerlo, porque es mi trabajo...- Sus ojos jades brillaron y miraron los negros de Sasuke emotivamente- ... y porque puedo-

-Jamás hubiera pensado de que la Princesa Tsunade te enseñara ese jutsu, niña...qué interesante- Habló el Sannin, estando en el mismo canal que Sakura.

El Jutsu era una de las exquisitas creaciones del Mundo Ninja que él anhelaba conocer y tener. Fue algo que jamás pudo quitarle a la rubia.

Sasuke y Naruto miraron al Sannin con sus ojos molestos.

Él solo alzó sus brazos sonriente- Tranquilos, no pienso hacer nada...-

Suigetsu alzó una ceja y anotó mentalmente esa escena.

Cuando terminó, no quitó sus manos, y le miró. Sasuke se incorporó ligeramente.

-Sasuke-kun...-Susurró- Sakura- De nueva cuenta, él le contestó.

Era curioso que siempre él la llamara como si quisiese hablarle con sus ojos o gestos, lamentablemente, Sasuke Uchiha no era muy expresivo que digamos, aunque, no era del todo indiferente.

Pero antes de algo más, Karin se le lanzó y lo abrazó llorando.

Sakura pudo sentir sus lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños.

Sasuke de inmediato hizo además de levantarse, por lo que la mujer cortó el abrazo de inmediato - Sasuke-kun...ya estás bien...lo estás...- Habló la pelirroja.

Sakura ya de pie desvió su mirar lastimada de los orbes negros que más que ignorar a la pelirroja, miraba fijamente a la chica de traje jounin.

Sakura debió ser quien se arrojara a sus brazos. Naruto y Sasuke lo sabían.

La chica se quedó de pie, parecía que Sasuke diría algo, pero la pelirrosa se adelantó-Tenemos que empezar a juntarnos, iré por Tsunade-shishi-

Se detuvo al sentir el chakra de su maestra llegar junto a varios más.

-No será necesario, ¿Cómo te encuentras, Sakura?-

La chica sonrió - Estoy bien, gracias, he curado a Sasuke-kun y Naruto no creo que necesite mi ayuda, el Kyuubi lo hará-

La rubia asintió mirando precavidamente a Orochimaru y Sasuke, suspiró- De las tres eres la que más chakra tienes, así que, ya sabes que hay qué hacer-

Naruto y los demás estaban un poco confundidos. Shizune que estaba presente frunció el ceño - Tsunade-sama... Sakura, podría ayudarte si gustas...-

- Basta Shizune, capacité a Sakura para este tipo de situación, ¿No es así Sakura?-

La aludida asintió - No te preocupes Shizune-san, Shishio tiene razón-

-Vieja...Sakura-chan... ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó el rubio precavido.

Sakura no respondió, cerró sus ojos y sus cabellos se mecieron por la energía que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo.

Tsunade sonrió arrogante- Algo simple que mi única alumna debe saber hacer en el mundo ninja-

Orochimaru sonrió serpentinamente- No puedo creer que lo hiciste Tsunade...-

Retomó la conversación que había dejado anteriormente.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua- Aún tengo un poco de chakra para dejarte inconsciente Orochimaru, así que espero que ni se te venga a la mente hacer algo referente a Sakura o mi jutsu porque no la pensaré dos veces- Amenazó. El hombre sonrió burlón y excitado.

Eso hizo más grande la duda referente a Sakura.

Mientras sus cabellos se mecían levemente, mordió su pulgar e invocó a Katsuyu, para la sorpresa y asquerosidad del miembro albino de Taka, al aparecer se deformó en diminutas babosas las cuales se dispersaron por todo el perímetro y un poco más, el rubio comprendió lo que haría al recordar la batalla contra Pain.

-¡P-pero vieja...Sakura-chan has gastado mucha chakra...-

-¡Silencio Naruto! Esto requiere concentración...-

Suigetsu miró con asco las babosas que se arrastraban por todos lados, luego miró cómo una trepaba en Karin y en los demás. Shizune sonrió al tener en su hombro una babosita.

Por otro lado, Sakura pudo percibir las babosas en los ninjas, sonrió al sentirse nerviosa y complacida.

-Gracias, Katsuyu-san-

Y sin más la energía se incrementó y el chakra envolvió a Sakura, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu quien tenía una babosita en su pie para su asco, sintió el chakra rondar su cuerpo.

-¿E-está curándome...?- Tsunade sonrió- Es el traspaso de chakra por medio del cuerpo de Katsuyu, un gran jutsu...-

-Pero una pérdida de chakra considerable- Comentó Sasuke sin pasar por alto la mirada fascinada de Orochimaru- No...- El hombre serpiente lamió sus labios mirando a la pelirrosa, se acercó un paso- ...puede que haya una pérdida grande, pero ese es lo interesante de la técnica, ¿Qué hacer para continuar sanando?, Sasuke-kun, debo aceptar que se necesita un gran control de chakra, quién diría que aprenderías semejante jutsu, no, Kinjutsu, eh, Sakura-san...-Carcajeó burlonamente mientras que Naruto y Sasuke fruncían el ceño-Silencio Orochimaru...-Volvió a hablar la rubia un tanto molesta.

El Rinnegan izquierdo y Sharingan derecho vislumbraron la falta considerable de chakra en el circuito de la medic-nin. Estaba vacía.

De la frente de la Haruno las finas líneas comenzaron a aparecer tatuando su cuerpo por completo, dibujando trayectos divinos.

Sus ojos de Uchiha fueron espectadores de la corriente de chakra que circulaba en su cuerpo, había incrementado de inmediato. Orochimaru sonrió al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke - Espectacular...-Comentó el mismo Sannin a su alumno, quien bajó un poco su rostro sin dejar de ver a su ex-compañera.

-Sin duda alguna la Restauración divina es lo mejor que te pude haber enseñado, Sakura-Susurró Senju Tsunade mirando a la pupila con una sonrisa orgullosa acompañado de unos ojos miel brillantes. Habían usado el traspaso de chakra anteriormente, pero ahora veía los frutos de tres años de entrenamiento y control perfecto de su pupila.

Estaba orgullosa de ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño al detectar grandes necesidades de curaciones. Una guerra no era sencilla, pudo sentir que Ino necesitaba cerrar algunas heridas, que Sai estaba herido considerablemente y que Gai también. Era muy impactante el poder saber a los demás por medio de una invocación. Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que se quedaría en ceros.

-Tsunade-Shishio...- La rubia asintió - Naruto, quiero que te quedes con Sakura después de que haya terminado-

El rubio frunció el ceño- Quedarás muy débil, ¿No es así, Sakura-chan?- Sonrió comprensivo y se acercó a la chica, quedando de frente - No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré- Comentó sonriente.

Sakura asintió confiada y concentrándose más cerró sus ojos- Entonces terminemos con esto- Y una considerable porción de chakra fue la que su cuerpo comenzó a emanar.

Tsunade se retiró para juntar a su gente, Naruto se quedó frente a Sakura expectante, ésta se empezaba a sentir fatigada, la Babosita celeste que se quedó acompañando a Sakura le habló-Tsunade-sama cree que con lo que has hecho es suficiente...-

Sakura abrió sus ojos-Lo sé, puedo sentirlo...todos se han recuperado lo suficiente...lo sé...-

Separó sus manos y tomó aire, sus cabellos bajaron y el chakra que le rodeaba desapareció, todas las babosas poco a poco se acercaron y comenzaron a fusionarse.

Mientras la gran mola celeste tomaba forma Sakura aspiraba en grandes bocanadas de aire, cerró sus ojos y sonrió feliz - lo sé...además...-

Lentamente se encorvó -¡Sakura-chan!-

Taka, Orochimaru y Sasuke que estaban alrededor de la Haruno pudieron pre-visualizar lo que pasaría, sin embargo la chica no cayó, ésta alzó su mano a Naruto, en señal de que no se acercara-Estoy...solo cansada...-

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando, sus párpados luchaban por abrirse. Lentamente se fue hincando-...todo estará bien... ¿No es así...Naruto,...?-Una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo y su cabello rosa cubrió su rostro, intentó alzar su cara pero casi no pudo, luego solamente se desplomó sin chakra suficiente, su sistema la mandó a la inconsciencia para que pudiese evitar peores catástrofes y su cuerpo retomara su vitalidad y energía.

Simplemente no escuchó ni el grito del rubio o el movimiento acelerado de Sasuke encaminándose a colocar una mano en su espalda, en medio de sus omóplatos, deteniendo su caída de espalda. Su rostro debido a la posición fue descubierto de sus hebras rosas y las marcas desaparecieron dejando un rombo en su frente.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? - Cuestionó Ino a Naruto quien aparecía en el campamento, sonrió ligeramente al ver a lo lejos a Hinata siendo vendada de su brazo. Sonrió a la rubia-Está descansando en una tienda diferente, Shikamaru y Shino y Kiba están con ella-

La rubia suspiró-Está bien, ¿Verdad?-

El Uzumaki asintió, Ino con sus ojos azules miraron a lo lejos a Sasuke y sus compañeros; quienes no se acercaban. Frunció el ceño y desvió su mirar.

Dio la vuelta pero antes de irse, se detuvo-Gracias Naruto, muchas gracias...-

El rubio entornó sus ojos-Ino, siento lo de tu padre...yo...debí imaginarlo...-

La chica sonrió amistosa- Las cosas tienen un por qué, la muerte de mi padre no fue en vano, mira, depositó su confianza en ti al igual que todos nosotros y lo lograste, no tienes por qué pedir perdón- Y comenzó a caminar hacia Chouji.

Cuando vieron a Naruto caminar cargando a Sakura junto a Sasuke todos gritaron de alegría al verlos victoriosos, Tsunade supo que él se lo merecía, Naruto era el héroe que ocupaban. Sasuke había ayudado demasiado, estaba protegiendo a Konoha, su antigua Aldea, sin embargo aún era un cambio muy drástico, referente a que era un Criminal reconocido por traición.

Mientras Sakura permanecía segura en los brazos del Uzumaki, Sasuke Orochimaru fue quien deshizo el Edo Tensei. Minato había tenido una buena charla con su único hijo, las palabras de aliento sobraban, dejándole claro que estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo. Hablaron de Kushina, quien sabía de sobra que estaba igual y que era un honor ser sus padres. Naruto no evitó llorar. A pesar de las burlas que le hizo referente a Sakura que se encontraba a su lado descansando.

El primer Hokage al igual que el Segundo pudieron ver a su nieta, la rubia como Quinta Hokage, sonrió al verlos, a pesar de las condiciones. Hashirama se burló de su hábito de jugar y apostar, sabía que era su culpa, pero ahí estaba su nieta, la Princesa, completa, viva y muy bien. El Tercer Hokage abrazó a Naruto, le agradeció lo que hizo y le hizo saber que era un héroe, que era la balanza que el mundo ninja necesitaba y que todos estaban orgullosos de lo que había logrado.

Sasuke pudo hablar con el Segundo, quien le sonrió jovial, siendo algo extraño ya que, éste era muy serio. Sasuke pudo sentir la camarería entre ellos. Hashirama sonrió al notarlo.

Les deseo una larga vida a todos, que disfrutaran la época de paz que vivirían y que dejarán los conflictos de lados. Lamentaron las pérdidas pero que habían sido por una buena causa. Nada fue en vano.

Y Orochimaru los dejó ir de nueva cuenta, no sin antes ser interceptado por el Tercero, quien le dedicó una sonrisa amarga. El Sannin solo entornó sus ojos serios.

Había sido un hermoso encuentro para muchos de ahí. Naruto limpió el rastro de lágrimas y tomó a Sakura, para poder llevarla a descansar.

Mientras la Hokage hablaba junto a los demás Kages, sobre lo que debían o podrían hacer, ninjas calificados y en condiciones comenzaron a hacer un sondeo, un conteo y chequeo, cada aldea por separado tenía a sus ninjas más capacitados para poder determinar un aproximado de pérdidas, así como reconocer a los cuerpos, debían darles una despedida honorable.

Había ajetreó político, había muchas cosas que platicar entre cabezas de Aldeas, la unificación de aldeas era una buena opción, pero, por ejemplo, Orochimaru quien ayudó, Sasuke Uchiha quien los salvó, así como la reaparición de Kabuto sin intenciones de hacer algo malo, no eran cosas que se podían pasar por alto, los tres eran criminales buscados en los países, eran traidores, el hecho de que los tres, en especial Sasuke, hayan ayudado y salvado a todos de Madara, no les borraba su largo historial.  
-

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar a una dirección-¿Sasuke-kun?- Últimamente Karin estaba más metida con él que de costumbre. Era un poco más molesta, sabía que la chica ahora buscaba algo más, ¿Qué no le guardaba un poco de resentimiento por haberla usado y después desechado?-Entornó sus ojos, no indagó más y siguió su camino sin contestar o avisar.

Lo vio a lo lejos entre los árboles caminando como si fuera el dueño de todo eso, entornó sus ojos y fumó un poco más de su cigarro, el perro blanco gruñó a lo bajo. Kiba alzó la mirada ya sabiendo quién era-Sasuke...Uchiha-Comentó Nara mirándolo frente a frente. Kiba se incorporó de la silla y ladeó su cabeza -¿Qué buscas?- Volvió el de coleta a hablar.

Sasuke apacible como siempre se quedó serio.

Kiba frunció el ceño-No me parece que quieras hablar -

-No con nosotros, ¿No es así?- Siguió el comentario Nara.

-Hm...-

Tiró el cigarro-¿Podrías responderme? ¿Quieres ver a Sakura?-

El Uchiha ladeó su cabeza-Supongo que no hay problema si eso es lo que quiero-

-¿Por qué deberíamos permitirlo? Sabemos de sobra que les debes una disculpa, pero en estos momentos Sakura no está en condiciones- Por primera vez Shino se hizo notar. Sasuke no se movió.

-Quiero hablar con ella-

Shikamaru entornó sus ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro largo -Al fin de cuentas te dejaré, esto no nos incumbe a nosotros, sus situaciones son problemáticas...-Sonrió-...al fin de cuentas han pasado ya tres años y una serie de peleas y hechos que no pueden ser opacados por tu ayuda en la Guerra-

Sasuke miró a Shikamaru interesado-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sé que algo pasó entre ustedes, y podrás entrar porque confío en algo-

Kiba y Shino miraron confusos a su estratega -¿Sabías que lo que has hecho realmente causó impacto en Naruto pero especialmente en Sakura? Ella no posee esa conexión extraña contigo, pero hay algo más, hay algo que no comprendo, pero ella sabe lo que has hecho, te aprecia, y de eso no hay duda, pero sí sé que es muy inteligente y que no importa qué hagas, nunca defraudará a Naruto-

Sasuke ignoró y caminó, entrando a la carpa. Shino y Kiba giraron a ver a Shikamaru quien ahora encendía otro cigarro, cerrando sus ojos y probando el humo, llevándolo a sus pulmones, lo expulso y abrió sus ojos negros mirando la nada de enfrente – Pero también sabemos que Sakura te ama – Comentó ido. Shino desvió su mirar y comenzó a caminar, Akamaru le siguió, Kiba tronó su lengua – Será una lástima que las fuerzas de Sakura se destruyan si Sasuke le muestra un poco de cómo era hace tres años…- Comenzó a seguir a su compañero canino y a Shino.

Nara asintió y les imitó, dejando la carpa un poco más sola, sin dejar de estar sondeando el chakra.

Cuando entró lo único que vislumbró fue un catre, donde Sakura descansaba plácidamente, a un lado había una silla de madera y una mesa, con algunas cosas médicas y las pertenencias ninja de Sakura.

Se acercó mirándola fijamente, en silencio, ni siquiera sus pasos resonaban en la tierra, pero, sus ojos negros brillaban en la oscuridad. No era tanta ésta última, ya que el Sol aún seguía en el cielo, pero, debido a que la tienda estaba cerrada, y las luces estaban apagadas, la luz era más escasa.

Se hincó y la miró.

Sakura dormida pudo sentir la sensación de incomodidad, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, confusos y desorientados, al reconocer a Sasuke se levantó tan rápido que un mareo surcó su cabeza y sus visión se oscureció, al incorporarse se alejó de Sasuke, éste sonrió y se enderezó estando hincado.

Sakura tembló ligeramente, su labio dudó – S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó dudosa y temerosa. Él estaba muy cercas y silencioso, tanto que le daba miedo.

La sonrisa descolocó la razón de la chica y sin dejar de estar tensa, esperó un comentario de él, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Veo que estás mejor, pero…-Sus ojos se colorearon de rojo -…tu chakra sigue siendo escaso, creo que aún te sientes cansada –

Sakura asintió, ¿Cómo negarle al Sharingan, o a Sasuke? – Un poco fatigada, sí…- Tomó aire - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Han ocurrido muchas cosas, ¿No lo crees, Sakura? –

La Haruno pensó en hace tiempo, cuando intentó asesinarlo y terminar con su dolor y evitar su incorporación en la soledad y oscuridad, liberando a su vez a Naruto de esa eterna y fregada promesa que ella le hizo prometer.

Lo único que le había pedido de corazón a Naruto lo había condenado y a ella a los años le pesó demasiado. Por lo que intentó deshacer ese pesar no solo de ella, porque se condenaría si mataba a Sasuke, si no para Naruto. Él no se merecía nada de eso.

Bajó su mirar jade y Sasuke abrió su boca ligeramente – Muchísimas creo yo, aún puedo recordar la tontería que ibas a cometer…-

Alzó su rostro al oírlo y sus ojos pidieron perdón pero sus puños se cerraron molesta por la arrogancia de Sasuke – Era lo que se debía hacer en ese momento- Se defendió.

Sasuke asintió – Lo sé-

-Además ibas a matarme, ¿Qué acaso lo olvidas? –

El Uchiha negó, ladeando su cabeza un poco – No, pero también sabía que Kakashi estaba rondándonos, nada nuevo, ¿Eh? –Sus ojos rojos brillaron.

Sakura bajó la cabeza razonando sus palabras, él iba a matarla con ese Chidori, pero también sabía que Kakashi estaba ahí y que lo detendría. Frunció el ceño, dudó en creerle ya que Sasuke estaba demasiado trastornado en ese momento, demasiado para su pesar. No podía olvidar la carcajada macabra que lanzó al aire.

-Sí, es cierto, han pasado muchísimas cosas, Sasuke-kun-

Él asintió dándole la razón y se encorvó de nueva cuenta, acercándose al catre, Sakura no se movió, parecía que realmente Sasuke no quería dañarla. Bajó sus ojos apenada.

-Yo…te debo una disculpa por lo que iba a hacer pero…en ese momento, era justificado…aunque no debía hacerlo…-

Sasuke la miró mientras ella se disculpaba, creó una sonrisa un tanto macabra, pero la borró de inmediato, asintió y ella pudo ver sus ojos rojos, él no le iba a exclamar una disculpa tan extraordinaria. Sasuke no era así.

-Yo también actué sin pensarlo Sakura, era una situación extrema, tú estabas desesperada al igual que yo, también lo siento mucho, entre todo esto, el que tu fueras quien intentaba matarme, fue muy sorprendente y en ese entonces todos eran mis enemigos, no pensé dos veces al matarte, pero con Kakashi ahí, era algo que no iba a pasar, pero sí estuve muy decidido a hacerlo la segunda vez, realmente estaba muy…perdido…mi clan, mi hermano…mi vida…-

Sakura tomó aire.

Uchiha estaba dándole explicaciones, ella se sentía bien porque él sinceramente se las debía.

-Entiendo Sasuke-kun, yo, yo…estoy un poco al tanto de lo que pasó…-Desvió su mirar -…pude leer muchos informes mientras nadie lo notaba, al fin de cuentas quién dudaría de la mano derecha y alumna de la Quinta-

Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente – Mis metas han cambiado Sakura-

Informó con voz tranquila y ronca, cambiando súbitamente el tema.

Sakura se seguía sintiendo incómoda y tensa, le temía ligeramente pero su corazón le resaltaba que él no estaba intentando nada contra ella por lo que no tenía qué desconfiar, pero su razón le recordaba la mano en su cuello y la sensación electricidad en su espalda por lo que se sentía dubitativa.

-He matado Itachi, él ahora está en paz, pude hablar con él y darme cuenta de muchas cosas, estoy en paz conmigo mismo, Danzou está muerto y aún faltan ciertas cosas qué hacer y mover, pero son cosas que luego se harán, mi objetivo es cambiar el sistema de Konoha, quiero ser Hokage para poder crear una aldea fuerte pero leal, sin hipocresía de por medio, demostrar que se puede tener todo sin mentiras, que se puede tener una aldea libre de políticos corruptos, que guardan secretos y pudren a los habitantes-

Sakura mordió su labio. Recordó al chico de doce años que confesaba sus metas; Restaurar su Clan y asesinar a alguien. Esa vez fue algo descabellado, pero que marcaría el futuro del equipo 7.

-Y quiero que restaures el clan conmigo, Sakura, que el Clan Uchiha resurja, sin tener que colocarlo en un punto de desconfianza, que resurja con fuerza y que sea tan leal y puro como la aldea que se construya, que se demuestre la fuerza de los Uchiha, su honor y devoción a ser Shinobi, no más muertes estúpidas –

Sakura abrió su boca estupefacta, sin poder articular una palabra.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Sasuke le acaba de decir eso? ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a pensar eso? ¿Por qué?

La pelirrosada sintió una cálida sensación que le nacía desde el pecho, casi llenando su cuerpo completo, combatiendo contra la otra oleada de temor y furia que brotaba desde otro lugar. Estaba echa un lío de emociones, todas peleaban dando su punto de vista mentalmente. Estaba tan feliz, pero su furia también intentaba tomar camino. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle, exigirle eso? ¡No le estaba pidiendo permiso, él lo daba por hecho! Sasuke Uchiha…

-¿Qué quieres qué? –

Sasuke la miró con sus ojos rojos inquisidores.  
-Que restaurarás el Clan Uchiha conmigo, que serás mi mujer y cambiaré Konoha y su podrido sistema-

Sakura se sentía conmocionada e indignada. No quiso sentirse así, no quiso.

-Debido a tus reacciones, sé que aún sientes algo por mí Sakura, aquella vez confesaste que me amabas, ¿Es que acaso ya no? No lo creo—

Sakura negó ligeramente sin poder creerlo.

-¡Por supuesto que te quiero Sasuke-kun! En todos estos años eso no ha cambiado, pero no puedes venir y ordenar eso, no eres nadie para hacerlo, es cierto, te quiero demasiado, y hace tres años yo hubiera hecho todo con tal de que te quedarás conmigo, a mi lado, te lloré mucho tiempo, te extrañé por mucho más, me hiciste tanto daño, y no solo a mí, a Naruto también, te busqué por tanto tiempo, te esperé…pero, por más amor que sienta por ti, por más feliz que me haga el escucharte, esto no es algo sencillo de contestar, no deberías hablar ese tipo de cosas así como así, no puedo olvidar a Naruto, quien me es importante, demasiado diría yo…y él…-Cerró sus ojos-…jamás podré olvidar lo que hiciste, lo que nos hiciste, y me duele mucho, te quiero demasiado Sasuke-kun, pero tus palabras no borran de mi mente el pasado – Negó.

Sus ojos jades comenzaron a llorar, sus lágrimas mostraban el dolor que sentía. Anhelaba golpearlo y desquitarse.

Todo lo que tenía por dentro, su confusión, su felicidad, su tristeza y furia. Sasuke no tenía derecho de exigir eso.

-Admito que Naruto supo moverse, pero, siempre seré el ganador cuando sea referente a ti, y eso nunca va a cambiar – Entornó sus ojos rojos –sé que lo sabes, sé que él lo sabe y yo lo sé…-

La arrogancia le llenó, Sakura apretó sus puños, quiso abrazarlo, pero también golpearlo. Callarlo porque decía verdades que la hacían sentir mal. Egoísta.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa que colgaba ladinamente, sus ojos rojos brillaron intrigados – Sé que me temes Sakura, sé que estás temblando, que por dentro el miedo te inunda a pesar de sentirte confundida, sabes lo que he hecho pero aun así sientes algo por mí, a pesar del miedo que me tienes no dejas de quererme y con eso basta, es suficiente para mí Sakura, es lo único importante-Recorrió con su lardo dedo índice desde el cuello hasta su pómulo, lentamente, sintiendo el estremecimiento. Era un roce tan delicado y escaso, pero ella lo sentía como si le estuviese estrujando.

Se levantó, sintió en sus piernas un hormigueo debido a la posición a la cual habían sido sometidas a estar por un período largo de tiempo. Sakura jadeó al verlo, sus ojos rojos la miraban por el rabillo.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, y eso no va a cambiar, deberías pensártelo, supongo – La comisura de sus labios se elevó, sonriendo un poco malévolo debido a su posición – Ya puse mis cartas sobre la mesa, ya depende de ti la respuesta-

Sakura se quedó sin palabras y lo miró salir.

No era una situación fácil, estaba feliz pero su pecho dolía de amargura. Limpió sus lágrimas y sorbió un poco, se dejó caer en el catre y cerró sus ojos mientras no paraba de llorar. Había obtenido lo que siempre había anhelado.

A Sasuke Uchiha.

Caminó en dirección a su equipo, en sus labios surcaba una sonrisa satisfecha. Las reacciones de Sakura le sorprendieron, pero le hizo sentir más completo, le complació verla tan temerosa, a la defensiva, porque lo conocía y era muy inteligente, era algo por lo que ahora la quería más. Nara tenía la razón. Ensanchó su sonrisa al recordarla. Le había dejado más que claro lo que quería, solo debía esperar un poco más, al principio había dejado de lado lo de restaurar el Clan, pero, no podía olvidarse de su apellido, y quería a Sakura.

Realmente ella lo tenía en sus manos, la quería, pero todo dependía de lo que ella respondiera. Lo tenía en sus manos, pero eso no tenía que hacérselo saber. No para su orgullo.

Alzó su cabeza al llegar con Taka, quienes no dijeron nada al verlo, inhaló lentamente y miró el cielo ya más oscuro, sus facciones resaltaban debido al fuego que les brindaba calor. Le habían dicho cosas sobre el Clan y el Sharingan, una historia fue la que ahora mismo tenía que resaltar. El amor hacía más fuerte al usuario del Sharingan, las emociones. Qué curioso. No sabía si a eso se referían, el amor podría ser referente a fraternidad o pareja, amigos, padres, hermanos.

Y lo creía, puesto que sentía una fortaleza y vitalidad inundarle el cuerpo, que su energía estaba más que por los aires.

Cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar de la fresca noche que se avecinaba.

Pero un rayo de razonamiento se disparó en su cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si Sakura prefiriera a Naruto?

Entornó sus ojos. No estaba seguro de la respuesta.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que haya conseguido lo que buscaba, dejar intriga. Tengo el capítulo dos ya en proceso. No pienso dejar esto. Para nada.

También quería preguntar algo, ¿Qué tanto gustan del ItaSaku? Durante mi espera al inicio del Servicio Social, tuve tiempo de sobra y escribí una historia ItaSaku, de hecho ya está completa. Jeje, el caso es que me inspiré por todos esos fabulosos comentarios sobre la película Road to Ninja y la mano de Itachi que jamás soltó a Sakura. Me asombró cómo lo resaltaban y me inspiró a escribir :]

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar.

Que tengan un buen domingo. ¡Saludos!


	2. Lo que uno espera

Hola. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Les pido disculpas si tengo muchos horrores de ortografía, tengo mala suerte con los Pc, porque ya no se ve mi pantalla, y mi hermano me dijo que me fuera despidiendo. Esque la lap ya es de la tercera edad, tiene más de cuatro años conmigo jojo, no la quiero cambiar, la adoro jojo, bueno, y como no tengo, es difícil escribir en KingOffice en la Tablet de mi papá jaja. Disfruten y les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, realmente es bello saber sus opiniones. Gracias chicos, los adoro. Disfruten sin más; buen miércoles de manga Naruto ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Lo que uno espera**.

_"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over._

_But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say_

_No, now you're just somebody that I used to know"_

Se sentó en el borde del catre y se quedó mirando las manos en su regazo. Sus ojos se sentían pesados,sentía la sal seca sobre ellos debido a las lágrimas que deramó por toda la noche. Suspiró. Miró la entrada de la carpa, y se quedó fijamente mirando, tenía miedo. Miedo de encontrarse con Sasuke. Gimió desconsolada.

Tenía muchas ganas de sonreír, una parte de ella estaba extremadamente feliz porque Sasuke Uchiha no quería a otra mujer, la quería a ella. Su sueño se había cumplido, pero no estaba del todo satisfecha, amaba demasiado a Sasuke, eso no podía cambiarlo, pero ahora no estaba del todo segura. De su amor no había duda, si no de lo que ella quería, su corazón bailaba de alegría si dejaba que su pensamiento volase e imaginara el futuro. Un futuro con el pelinegro a su lado.

Pero por otro lado, sus ojos brillaron amenazadores aún mirando la entrada de la carpa, una fina línea de luz entraba, quería, no, anhelaba y deseaba golpearlo, gritarle, zarandearlo y obligarlo a arrodillarse, que le pidiese perdón a ella, a Naruto y a Kakashi. Golpearlo por lo que les había provocado, por lo que había hecho, por haber sido tan egoísta, por ser tan arrogante con ella y exigirle lo que le había exigido el día anterior.

Quisiera poder odiarlo, sabía de sobra que no podría, lo amaba mucho, pero si había algo que le ganaba terreno en su cuerpo, internamente hablando, era la furia. Pero de nuevo se contradecía, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos cerrando sus ojos mientras unas traviesas lágrimas se derramaban, se contradecía porque por dentro, sentía mucha pena, mucha alegría y tristeza. No sabía qué debía hacer.

* * *

Al llegar a dónde sintió el chakra de su maestra, desvió su mirada color jade a un lado, después de encontrar los ojos negros de Sasuke. Pudo ver su rinnegan. Naruto amplió su sonrisa-¡Sakura-chan!- Se acercó a abrazarla y ella sonrió alegre de tenerle cercas. La miró - Te ves mucho mejor- Sakura le miró enternecida por unos momentos. Naruto era la mejor persona que pudiese existir-Aunque te ves muy demacrada y tienes ojeras...sin contar que creo que un cambio de ropas te sentaría mucho mejor-Y ahora no lo miraba, pero una venita sí resaltaba de su frente al lado de su rombito, la escena bonita la había destruído con su forma bruta de ser-Pero sigues siendo muy bonita... ¡No te apures!- Y lo golpeó -¡Eres un estúpido Naruto! ¡Será mejor que te calles de una buena vez o yo misma me encargaré de que no te puedas levantar y créeme que Kurama batallará para curarte!-

El zorro por dentro carcajeó por la amemaza-Sería divertido, acepto el reto que me pone, deberías continúar molestándo a la chica que se parece a Kushina para que cumpla su amenaza, eh, Naruto-Habló sintiéndose entretenido Kurama. El rubio tomando su cabeza con dolor gimió-Eres una sádica Sakura-chan-"¡Y tu cállate Kurama!"

Sakura entornó sus ojos. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, miró más suave a su maestra- Shishio, ¿Podría ayudarle en algo?-

Su maestra sonrió-Tenemos todo bajo control, estamos enviando escuadrones a la aldea, hace unas horas salió el segundo, por la tarde saldrán dos más, Sakura, como médico y mano derecha mía partirás como cabeza del escuadrón nocturno, ya sabes mis modos de trabajar, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee y Hyuuga Hinata irán contigo en el escuadrón, al llegar, quiero que te encargues de preparar lo necesario del hospital, agiliza al personal, mueve lo que debas mover, haz lo que tengas qué hacer, quiero que estés encargada de todo-Ordenó.

Sakura asintió. No era la primera vez que estaría al tanto del hospital, no sintió miedo, supuso que Shizune se quedaría con la rubia, y así era preferible-¡Pero vieja! Deberías dejar a Sakura-chan, la mayor parte del equipo Kakashi está aquí...-

Tsunade entornó sus ojos mieles-Es más necesaria en la aldea- Respondió molesta. Tenía un dolor de cabeza inmenso, debido a los ajetreos políticos, que ver a Naruto con esa actitud le molestaba. La pelinegra delgada sonrió-Tranquila Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la reunión de los Kages?- Comentó Shizune. La rubia asintió y suspiró masajeándose las sienes. Sakura negó ligeramente.

-Yo me encargaré de lo que les haga falta, Shizune-san, Shishio, ustedes vayan, ya me siento mucho mejor, haré lo que falte, no se preocupen-Se resignó a no pasar la tarde sola, pero una parte de su cabeza razonó positivamente ante la situación, entre más trabajo, menos ocio. No tendría qué ver a Sasuke, sonrió ligeramente ante las miradas de las dos mujeres. La pelinegra la miraba dudosa, mientras que la Quinta no sabía si era correcto dejarle todo a su alumna, sonrió -Gracias Sakura-La aludida dio la vuelta y desapareció, sin mirar a alguien más.

Naruto que estaba un poco confundido se quedó callado, bajó sus ojos azules al piso y no dijo nada, Sasuke atrás de él, con Taka acompañando se quedaron mirando. El rubio sonrió amargamente- Nadie dijo que sería fácil, ¿eh? Sasuke- Sonrió y se giró a verle- Hace años le hice la promesa de trarte de vuelta -

Karin entornó sus ojos rojos y relamió sus labios, se sentía un poco incómoda con el ico rubio, pero al igual que Suigetsu y Juugo, estaba curiosa de lo que el chico le decía a Sasuke.

-Y la búsqueda fue muy dura, no eres fácil de alcanzar, pero,lo curioso fue que al final, fuiste tú quien llegó-Dio la vuelta y miró la dirección en la que la ojijade se había ido-aunque creo que no fue por las mismas razones que las nuestras, volviste por tus conveniencias, pero, ¿Y qué?-Sonrió feliz-Sakura-chan debe estar confundida, pasaron varias cosas entre tu y ella, digo, entre nosotros también, pero es diferente, nosotros nos entendemos a golpes, con Sakura-chan...ella te aprecia y no es lo mismo, para mi un golpe tuyo significa una palabra, para ella no, por lo que las palabras son importantes...-Entornó sus ojos zafiros-...pobre de tí y de Sakura-chan, porque tu no sabes hablar-Carcajeó y recibió una mirada amenazadora y una risita por parte del de espada gigante. Sasuke, ante la sospresa de todos dio un paso al frente-¿Hablar? Muchas veces las palabras sobran, se las lleva el viento, Usuratonkachi, ¿Para qué gastar saliva cuando existen las acciones?-

El rubio frunció el ceño y miró al cielo pensativo, tocando su mentón, luego le miró - Lo que digas idiota, como sea, el punto es que Sakura-chan está un poco extraña-

Los de Taka comprendieron que el héroe de Las Naciones era un total bobo.

Al empezar a caminar con sus manos sosteniendo flojamente su cabeza desde su nuca, sonrió sinceramente-Sea por lo que sea que hayas vuelto, me alegra mucho, ahora sí puedo cumplir mi meta, ¡Seré Hokage! ¿Lo recuerdas? Hace un tiempo me dijiste que en vez de andar perdiendo mi tiempo buscándote debería estar entrenando para ser Kage, soy muy fuerte y estás aquí, eso significa que ya estoy listo...-Carcajeó sin poder evitar pensar en las bajas vitales que hubo. Sasuke comenzó a caminar con sus ojos cerrados- Eso si es que decido dejarte el puesto como siguiente Kage- Habló serio.

El Uzumaki abrió sus ojos y le apuntó-¡Ni se te ocurra idiota! Que es mi puesto, ¡Mío!- Y le siguió.

Suigetsu bufó-Qué extraño Jinchuuriki, tan vivo-

-Uzumaki será-Masculló Karin a lo bajo, miró la espalda de Sasuke alejarse y tragó saliva. Apretó sus puños y dio la vuelta, para poder pensar mejor.

* * *

Miró la lista de ninjas que se irían con ella. Miró el claro que había en medio del campamento y sonrió, se acercó, dejó la tablita en el pasto y suspiró. Ahí fue cuando a su cabeza le llovieron los recuerdos vividos de Sasuke, el chico de doce años. Frunció el ceño al revivir las batallas y aventuras que vivió junto a él. Sus ojos se humedecieron y por el aire sintió las frías lágrimas en sus canalillos oculares. Negó con fiereza y miró con odio al agua, sus puños apretados temblaron y los llevó a sus ojos en un acto de vergüenza, negó un poco más y luego de liberar sus ojos exhaló con fuerza. No quería recordarle. No quería pensarle, no quería tener que estar en esa situación.

¿O sí?

Cerró sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo saltó con todas sus fuerzas y cuando abrió los ojos jades encontró su puño en la orilla del claro, el agua fue golpeada brutalmente y los chorros bailaban por doquier, sus ropas mojadas y sus cabellos húmedos se pegaron a su rostro, el lugar estaba siendo bañado por diminutas gotas cristalinas, escondiendo sus lágrimas. Jadeaba. Apretó sus puños y giró para encontrarse con dos de los integrantes del equipo de Sasuke. Entornó sus ojos al ver algo familiar en uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo es que no los han aprensado?- Cuestionó molesta. Había tenido espectadores y eso no le gustaba. Agradecía que el agua confundiera sus lágrimas y que la distacia no delatara sus ojos enrojecidos. Una sonrisa resaltó en el hombre delgado-Cuidado, porque no lo estamos- Contestó burlón. La chica entornó sus ojos y les miró seria -Las juntas han hecho que olviden que aún son criminales-

-Como Sasuke...-Mordaz le recordó Suigetsu. Sakura asintió-...también como Orochimaru, tú, tu compañero y la pelirroja...sin contar a Kabuto-Desvió su mirar-¿Qué buscan?-

No tenía ganas de ver a alguien.

-Solo un poco de entretenimiento, no hay mucho qué hacer, ¿Sabes? Por cierto, soy Suigetsu y él es Juugo-

Sakura asintió, relajó su postura un poco- Esa...esa espada perteneció a Zabusa...-

-Así es, la tomé de su tumba junto con Sasuke-

La pelirrosads alzó su cara un poco sin dejar de verlos-Fue nuestro primer enemigo en nuestra primera misión como gennins-Confesó sin saber por qué.

El albino asintió -Entonces sí eres la compañera del Uchiha, qué interesante, oe, entonces ¿No quieres verlo? Digo, porque el rubio lo comentó-

-Le huyes-Habló el de cabellos acomodados hacía atrás, con una voz suave. Sakura le miró alarmada y frunció el ceño-¿Temerle? Nunca-Respondió molesta. Suigetsu carcajeó-El grandulón nunca dijo que le temieses, insinuó que huías-Aclaró.

La Haruno abrió sus ojos jades-Es lo mismo- Se defendió-Eso es lo que me diste a entender-

No se dijo más porque un chakra apareció-No soportas la presencia de Sasuke-kun, pero tampoco dejas de amarlo-

Karin apareció con su ceño fruncido y su voz firme, con una mano en sus lentes, acomodándolos sin dejar de ver a la chica en medio del claro. La pelirrosada la miró -No sé de qué hablas-

-¡Por favor! Bien sabes de qué hablo, el rubio dijo que estás extraña y yo misma pude ver cómo intentaste engañarlo para matarle, pero no pudiste, te vi llorar antes de apuntarle, te vi sufrir y pude sentir que le querías, pero aún así intentaste matarlo-

Sakura le miró con sus ojos centellando. Karin jamás entendería lo que entre Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y ella tenían, mucho menos su amistad- Me lo dice la mujer que salvé de la muerte y que ahora besa el piso del mismo sujeto que la dejó medio muerta y que me pidió que terminará con su viaje al otro mundo-

La pelirroja bufó-Sasuke-kun tuvó sus razones, sacrificar algo para poder obtener lo demás, eso es algo que se ve seguido en el mundo ninja- Con esas palabras ocultó su dolor, en aquél entonces había casi odiado al pelinegro.

-Soy una ninja y me sé todos los códigos y reglas de memoria, y como tal, sé que aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son escoria, ¿No es así?-Entornó sus ojos perdidos en el pasado- Pero quien deja atrás a sus amigos, es peor que escoria, esa fue la mayor regla que me impusieron, por eso tu comentario me parece ilógico y carente de relevancia-

Ella sonrió- Yo no fui enseñada con esos dramas-

-Los dramas me hicieron ser fuerte-

Se quedaron intercambiando miradas, Suigetsu y Juugo miraron en silencio. No sabían que se conocían.

-Así nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo-Bajó su mirar y comenzó a caminar, sin olvidar la tablita en el suelo, con sus hojas húmedas. Kiba apareció de un lado del bosque-Sakura...-Miró precavido a los presentes y serio buscó indicios de pelea pero no vio nada-Es hora de irnos-La ojijsde asintió-Claro, vayamos, nos queda un gran camino qué recorrer Kiba-Se detuvó-Lo único que tenemos en común es que queremos a Uchiha Sasuke...supongo- Y sin dejar de caminar obligó a Kiba a seguirle sin poder preguntar lo que ocurría.

* * *

Naruto las veía platicar, Hinata sonreía amargamente a Sakura quien la miraba atenta,

Sasuke silencioso a su lado miraba a la pelirrosada con una mirada que Nara, quien lo observaba de reojo le llamaba la atención, porque sus ojos negros mostraban un brillo extraño, sus ojos miraban a Sakura como esperando algo.

-¿Su atención?-Se cuestionó en voz alta. Ino pasó por un lado de él y fue con la ojijade, la mujer fue abrazada por Sakura, la rubia deseó no derramar lágrimas, pero fue imposible, dos de las chicas de ahí sufrían una pérdida en sus vidas.

-Nos veremos allá Ino, sé fuerte, por favor-

-No te preocupes frente, estaré bien, solo fue el abrazo que me descolocó- Sonrió. Shino y Kiba se acercaron-Está todo listo-

-Sakura-chan- El rubio se acercó sonriente-Cuídate por favor-La abrazó, la pelirrosada sonrió-Siempre, tu también cuídate Naruto, nos veremos allá, no tardes mucho por favor- Y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

Él asintió-Te lo prometo-

Y esas palabras golpearon su corazón, se limitó a asentir lentamente. El rubio miró a Hinata-Tú también cuídate Hinata-chan, allá las veré-

Sakura miró a Sasuke y el tiempo se detuvo. Ladeó su cabeza y la miró, la ojijade notó el mismo brillo que Shikamaru, relamió sus labios y apretó sus puños-Espero verte a tí también, Sasuke-kun-

Kiba y los demás comenzaron a csminar-Andando-Ordenó Sakura.

Al empezar a caminar, pasando a un costado de Sasuke, éste la tomó de un poco más arriba de la muñeca, Sakura abrió sus ojos cuando sintió cómo deslizsba la mano hasta llegar a sus dedos, se congeló por completo. Cerró sus ojos verdes y mordió su labio inferior, apretó ligeramente su mano, él acomodó sus dedos largos para que quedaran como puzzle y se entrelazaran. El agarre era suave y flojo.

Pero seguía siendo íntimo.

-Allá te espero Sasuke-kun...-La ira inundó su cabeza-...ya tomé mi desición-

Todos quienes miraban atentos al acto, se quedaron muy conmocionados cuando de la boca de Sasuke se formó una sonrisa divertida. Cerró sus ojos mientras su mano sentía la de Sakura, luego poco a poco se deslizó de su poder, y lo permitió, no sin antes al sentir sus dedos, apretarlos un poco. Sakura se iba.

La sintió alejarse y giró al percibir algo más. Alzó una ceja al reconocer la ira en su aura. Amplio la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a ella.

Sería un placer el llegar a Konoha.

* * *

Mientras saltaba por los árboles, después de haberse reportado con la Hokage, Sakura mantenía una mirada fija en el frente, no había hablado con nadie y parecía no querer hacerlo. Hinata quien aún resentía la pérdida de su primo, no pudo evitar sentirse prrocupada por quien comandaba su escuadrón, sin contar que el haber dejado parte de su clan en los bosques cercanos de donde la guerra había sido terminada le tenía con los nervios al aire, eso y que pues Naruto parecía no haber olvidado las pequeñas muestras de cariño que ella tuvo para él. Bajó sus ojos perla. Su situación y la de Sakura era parecida, de alguna manera las dos estaban enamoradas de dos personas que parecían no verlas. Sus ojos perla se alzaron y creó una pequeña sonrisa amarga.

A ella le dolía no poder expresarse con el rubio como debía.

Sakura sufría por los errores de Sasuke.

Parecía un juego macabro que las envolvía, definitivamente el amar, era una carga pesada cuando dicho sentimiento no era liberado como debía ser.

Sakura suspiró mientras apretaba sus puños. Aún se sentía molesta con Sasuke. Oh, por Dios que lo amaba, pero esa arrogancia, esa...autoconfianza, era inevitable estar molesta. Solo verlo le crispaba los nervios, aunque debía aceptar que no era puro odio, era por pena, por miedo, por alegría.

Un gran mar de emociones se desencadenaban cada vez que lo miraba. Algo que no se podía evitar, que no podía controlar.

Cerró sus ojos y tomó aire mientras se impulsaba en una ramita.

Había tomado una desición, por un momento, quiso ser egoísta y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero su lógica le hizo saber que sería una estúpidez. Sasuke obtendría lo que quisiese con ella hasta que supiera cómo pedirlo, primero tenía que mantenerse con la mente fría.

Uchiha Sasuke creía que la tenía por ley, y en parte sí, pero no se lo haría saber, así como él tenía su orgullo, ella crearía el suyo. Y fin de la historia.

Lo amaba mucho, pero tampoco podía perdonarle todo como sin nada y olvidar lo que le hizo a Naruto en todo ese tiempo. Lamentablemente para Sasuke, el que lastimara a Naruto, le daba más motivación para no dársela fácil al pelinegro.

Si quería a la Sakura que le amaba y que se lo demostraba, tendría que pasar sus barreras, unas que en ese tiempo sola en Konoha, crearía y fortalecería; solo por él.

Estaba decidida.

Saltó una vez más por la madera del árbol y apretó sus puños mientras agudizaba sus ojos, entrecerrándolos con un brillo de valor y coraje en estos.

* * *

-Esa escena fue interesante... ¡Y alarmante! ¿Qué demonios pretendes? Eres un grandísimo idiota Sasuke-

Alzó una ceja al escuchar a Naruto, ladeó su cabeza -¿Por tomar la mano de Sakura?-

-¡Exacto!- Se acercó al pelinegro -¡Eres Sasuke Uchiha sin emociones y que no quiere a nadie pero sí los odia!- Exclamó exagerando el rubio.

Asombrado, impactado, así estaba Uzumaki al ver la muestra extraña de lo que se supone que fuese aquella acción.

-Estás exagerando, si alguien quiere malinterpretarlo no me interesa-

Naruto entornó sus ojos. Lo miró unos segundos, los cuales Sasuke estuvo mirando y juzgando el filo de su espada. Al final, Sasuke optó por ignorar a su estúpido acompañante.

-Sasuke-

La voz del rubio se escuchó seria, por lo que sus ojos negros fueron a parar en el rubio. Ahí estaba, con sus ojos azules miránfijsmentamente, con un brillo en particular, el pelinegro entornó sus ojos afilándolos.

-Yo quiero demasiado a Sakura-chan, ¿Me oyes? -Se acercó-Es demasiado importante para mí, sé que te consta, y creo saber qué es lo que pasa-

Sssuke dejó a su lado su espads, prestando tods su atención a Naruto. Sus ojos fríos y fijos.

Pero no asustaban a Naruto.

-Recuerdo perfectamente tus objetivos y más te vale que no hayas pensado en Sakura solo como "la" que te puede dar hijos, porque sí es así, admito que sabes con quién buscar, sabes que Sakura te ama, pero si solo quieres "algo" así, me gustaría más que voltearas tu cabeza hacia otra dirección, donde una pelirroja de lentes estaría más que dispuesta a abrir sus piernas nada más para darte gusto aunque tú no le des nada a cambio-

Sasuke creó una sonrisa burlona-Veo que te diste cuenta que Sakura siempre me amará a mí-Naruto lo tomó del cuello alto de su camiseta y lo acercó a su rostro-¡Lo que Sakura prefiera no es algo que esté en mis manos! Pero respeto sus decisiones porque la amo, la quiero, y sé que nunca dejó de amarte...y la entiendo, trato de, por lo que si tu maldita intención es abusar de ella, de lo que siente por tí para tu conveniencia, no voy a perdonártelo Sasuke...no por ella...-

El Uchiha le miró fijo y con la misma frialdad del principio, mientras que los ojos de Naruto, a pesar de su color helado por naturaleza ardían con fuerza.

-Piensas en Sakura como una mujer ingenua...la subestimas...- Empujó a Naruto con fuerza, el rubio detuvo una caída con su peso y voluntad.

-...pero Sakura es muy inteligente, mucho más que tu y que yo...-

Naruto gruñó-¡Por supuesto que sé que lo es! Pero ante tí ella siempre será ingenua...frágil-

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron intrigados. Él sabía que Sakura se encogía en su lugar cuando de él se trataba, algo curioso, no le gustaba, pero suponía que era por la desconfianza que le tenía debido al distanciamiento, lo entendía. Pero era algo que pensaba borrar de la chica, ya que quería que se sintiera segura con él, no la quería temerosa o subyugada.

-...dices ingenua, cuando ella misma siente ira al tenerme cerca, sabe de lo que soy capaz Naruto, de alguna manera me conoce, por lo que para mí, de ingenua no tiene nada-Entornó sus ojos-Ya hablé con ella...le dije mis nuevos objetivos, le di a elegir, quizá no lo expliqué de la manera que realmente siento pero...-Creó una mueca, muy precida a una sonrisa resignada- "No sé hablar"-Ladeó su cabeza-Espero que Sakura pueda leer más allá...-Finalizó.

Naruto suspiró, intentando calmarse. Tenía razón, Sakura era muy inteligente.

-No la lastimes-Susurró mirando al suelo. Apretó sus puños. No podría soportar ver triste a Sakura debido a Sasuke, y más porque él iba a permirle a Sasuke que lo intentara.

-Sakura, para mi siempre será Sakura-

Naruto no entendió la oración.

-La misma que me fastidiaba por lo superficial que era, la niña que me daba la razón y siempre esperaba algo más de mí, que me cuidaba y que sonreía-Se levantó y se empezó a alejar de Naruto-la que me lloró, me buscó, intentó matarme y que me tiene miedo...la que niega querer estar conmigo...-Lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y lo vio irse, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció cuando lo vio apretar sus puños en son de frustración.

Eso quería decir que ella aún era un ser querido para él.

* * *

Sakura después de varias horas luego del descanso en el que durmieron gustosamente, los bosques de País del fuego mostraban poco a poco los terrenos de entrada de la aldea.

Llegaron a ver las puertas y se detuvieron a empezar a adentrarse a la aldea caminando, muchos de los ninjas del escuadrón no pudieron evitar sonreír al estar en su aldea.

Habían sobrevivido a una gran guerra, y el ver su aldea, el saber que podrían ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo, que tenían la suerte de continúar sus vidas, de seguir adelante, provocaba que sus pecho se llenaran de regocijo y alegría.

Pisaron el inicio de la aldea, traspasando las grandes puertas, las cuales habían estado cerradas durante la guerra, ahora, como ya había ninjas y escuadrones pertenecientes de las brigadas en los bosques, las puertas ya estaban abiertas, a la espera de sus compatriotas.

Sakura los miró-Felicidades compañeros, de aquí podemos irnos a dónde queramos, chicos, hemos terminado con una guerra y hemos sobrevivido-

Palabras de alegría salían de los ninjas, felicitándose, unas lloraban.

-Será mejor ir a visitar a nuestras familias-

Hinata resonó, sus compañeros asentían, a pesar de saber que muchos de los miembros de sus clanes estaban aún fuera de la aldea y que muchas bajas eran suyas, de sus familiares.

Sakura asintió al verlos dispersarse, miró a la Hyuuga, al Aburame y al Inuzuka, quienes eran sus más cercanos conocidos ahí.

Llegó a su casa y abrazó a sus padres, su papá había llegado en los primeros escuadrones, agradecía tenerlos vivos, los abrazó por un tiempo más y al final su madre los invitó a comer.

Dejando a su familia, ya de haberse asegurado de su bienestar, se encaminó a hacer lo que su maestra le había ordenado. Entró y acomodó todo en el hospital.

Desde unos de los últimos pisos del hospital, desde una gran ventana, entornó sus ojos.

-No demoren, Naruto-

* * *

Odio el autocorrector -.-U

Muy bien, es más corto pero porque es tan difícil usar una app parecida a word jajaja la tablet es muy pequeña y me frustro. Bueno, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Vemos que Sakura está firme en no dársela fácil a Sasuke :-)

Y Naruto parece que quiere dejarle el lugar a Sasuke, pero bueno, ya se verá más adelante qué pasará. Disculpen que vaya tan lento el SasuSaku, pero me parece que por la guerra, hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto y trato de explicarlo rápido.

Prometo que pronto se verá más SxS. Hasta la próxima!


	3. Veamos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Capítulo 3. Veamos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

_"Everything that kills me makes feel alive._

_Lately I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be..._

_We'll be counting stars, yeah, We'll be counting stars"_

Despertó ese día, con una sensación más tranquila que las anteriores veces, agradecía ya no tener pesadillas, desde la última vez que había hablado con su hermano, aclarando las cosas, los malos sueños se habían terminado. Bajó su rostro y miró la tierra, quedarse dormido recargado en un árbol no era un lugar cómodo que digamos, pero últimamente se sentía muy cansado.

Sabía de sobra que no había expresado bien lo que quería a Sakura, sonrió un poco, se preguntaba si le pondría las cosas duras, sabía que merecía un trato indiferente por parte de la chica rosa. Después de mucho tiempo él demostraba quererla. No era un amor inmenso de hace años, no, él valoraba a Sakura desde siempre, además significaba mucho para él aunque lo negase, eran equipo, pero sabía que no batallaría para caer por completo ante ella. Tenía poder sobre él, era algo muy sabido por su persona, Sakura sería lo único que podría verle más allá, solo a ella podría permitírselo, Sakura podría convertirse en su todo, en su pilar, en su igual, sabía que no sería fácil, le debía mucho y sabía que tomaría tiempo, pero tiempo les sobraba. Sasuke ya no tenía nada en qué perder tiempo, el consejo pagaría pero eso podría esperar un poco, al fin de cuentas, esos viejos no huirían de Konoha y ésta no los dejaría ir.

Por lo tanto, en sus prioridades estaba Sakura. ¿Naruto planeaba meterse en su camino? Sakura le amaba, y era algo que no echaría a perder, no permitiría que éste se viese obstaculizado por tonterías.

Carajeó ligeramente, disfrutando de su soledad y fresca mañana.

Quién diría que el amor incondicional de Sakura Haruno le sería invaluable.

* * *

Estuvo con Naruto, su equipo también, de vez en cuando su exmaestro desaparecía, algo que no le importaba, ahora, que miraba a Naruto beber agua, se preguntó qué se haría. Tenía ganas de llegar a Konoha, su aldea. También le urgía empezar con sus planes, el cambio en Konohagakure, no sabía ni qué rayos haría con los otros Kages, ya pensaría en algo, quizás podría usar un poco de su Kekkei Genkai, un Genjutsu y listo, no estaría nada mal. Luego el rubio se levantó mirando a su lugar-Iré a ver a Kakashi-sensei, ¿Vienes?- La sonrisa del rubio le descolocó. Naruto anhelaba desde siempre ser Hokage y siendo sinceros, tenía muchos puntos a su favor.

Se levantó, Suigetsu se recostó en el pasto demostrando que no tenía intencióne de irse, Karin le vio con sus ojos rojos entrecerrados-Oye Karin, ¿Cómo conociste a la médica?-

Y por la pregunta, el pelinegro alzó una ceja pero simplemente lo apuntó mentalmente, comenzando a caminar. La pelirroja dejó Sasuke irse y giró a ver al albino-Después de la pelea de Sasuke-kun contra Danzou, me curó- Evitó hablar sobre la situación con Sasuke.

-Ella dijo que casi te mataba...- Juugo habló. Karin saltó incómoda y acomodó sus anteojos-¡N-No sé qué demonios quería decir con eso!- Casi gritó. Suigetsu formó una sonrisa en la que sus dientes puntiagudos brillaron-A que Sasuke casi te mataba...-Susurró con una maldad disfrazada, con un tono sutil y excitado. La chica le miró alarmada, mordió su labio-¡No sabes qué dices!-

-Así que a pesar de que Sasuke te mataba por poco...sigues intentándolo seducir, digo, has demostrado que te gusta, eso de que "Solo quiero que Sasuke-kun me muerda" da mucho a qué pensar- El de la niebla como siempre tan mordaz y cruel en sus palabras miró detenidamente las reacciones de su compañera-¡Eres un estúpido!- Gritó, bajó su mirar. Hozuki alzó su mirar un poco-Así que por eso se disculpó aquella noche antes de llegar a la Guerra...pues lo perdonaste muy rápido...enserio te gusta bruja-

La mujer le miró con sus ojos abiertos pero no supo qué decir.

-Pero la médico también quiere a Sasuke... ¿Qué le ven al maldito Uchiha? Es fuerte pero no es para tanto...-Exclamó. Karin se perdió en sus pensamientos en Sasuke - ¿Y desde cuándo ella amará a Sasuke?-

La pregunta cortó los hilos en la mente de Karin, quien se congeló en su lugar al escuchar al pelinaranja.

-¡Pero lo intentó matar! ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Bueno...Sasuke-kun es muy fuerte, pero no se me pasaría por la mente...-

-Lo piensas mucho, tu sabes lo loco que está Sasuke, o estaba y si la Sakura lo conocía desde hace buen tiempo, como el rubio, entonces pudo darse cuenta de en lo que estaba metido, creo que hubiese salvado al tipo, vamos Karin, hasta tu debes comprenderlo, puede que nosotros hayamos pasado muchas peleas junto a Sasuke pero, fueron esa chica y el rubio quienes conocieron más a fondo a Sasuke, quizá ellos vivieron más peleas en las que peleaban como equipo, ¿Lo sentiste no? La forma de pelear de Sasuke cuando fuimos por el Toro de ocho colas, era tan extraño, protector, salimos vivos de milagro y porque peleamos en equipo...o lo más parecido que pudimos, Sasuke debió ser así o más fijado cuando era pequeño, dudo mucho que antes fuera tan cubito de hielo como ahora-

La Uzumaki le miró con una tristeza en sus ojos, en su cabeza entraron las palabras de Suigetsu, y le supieron a verdad, de pronto la pregunta de Juugo volvió a circular por su mente. Apretó sus puños.

-De hecho, Sasuke ahora anda más social...con un compañero como el rubio, es imposible no hablar, ya sea para callarlo o insultarle- Habló el de Kirigakure.

-Fueron compañero de equipo, definivamente conocieron el verdadero Sasuke-Habló Juugo.

* * *

Ladeó su cabeza y terminó de mandar al turno vespertino a sus lugares, repartiendo al personal, giró a la ventana y suspiró. Hoy no trabajaría más que en lo administrativo, salió del lugar y entró a un despacho que había. Al sentarse detrás de un escritorio, se quedó mirando los papeles y sus ojos pesaron. Cerró sus puños, no había dormido bien y estaba muy cansada, cerró los ojos, tomó los papeles y salió, quizá el aire, la despertaría. Aún estaba fatigada, no podía dormir bien y al llegar al hospital encontró demasiado desorden.

Había mucho trabajo administrativo qué hacer.

* * *

Llegando a la carpa en la que Kakashi estaba, Sasuke todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. El peliblanco le miró-Es bueno verlos-

Naruto carcajeó-Veo que estás mejor- El hombre más grande asintió, con una parte de sus ojos cubierta-He estado mejor-Confesó. Miró a Sasuke detenidamente, no habían podido verse debido a la guerra-Has cambiado mucho Sasuke, has crecido- Sonrió amargamente. Naruto se quedó callado. El Uchiha asintió-Creo ser igual que la última vez que nos vimos-

Hatake negó-No, ahora estás diferente, un cambio para mejor, me refiero, me alegra mucho que así sea-

Sasuke lo miró y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, transmiendo cosas que entendieron-Supongo-Apuntó el pelinegro. Sasuke era otro a comparación de la última vez que lo vio, en aquella pelea.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? Supongo que después de usar la Restauración divina de Lady Tsunade imagino que debe estar muy cansada-Comentó Hatake-Pues no mucho, ya debe estar en Konoha, partió desde ayer, la vieja dijo que la quería en el hospital, de verás, no tiene corazón, Sakura-chan ha estado ayudando mucho a la vieja, ya sabe cómo es, nunca le dirá que no a ella-

Kakashi asintió-Sí, Sakura también ha cambiado mucho-

El rubio sonrió-¡De hecho, la hubieras visto cuando en la Guerra se llevó de encuentro a muchos monstruos del Juubi de un solo golpe, heredó la fuerza de la vieja...o es más brutal tal vez!-

Sasuke desvió su mirar un poco.

-Si ella estuviera aquí, el equipo estaría completo-

Se quedaron callados por un momento.

-¿Qué has pensado hacer Sasuke?-

El pelinegro le miró, su primer maestro le preguntaba sobre lo que quería, bajó su mirar y abrió un poco su boca-Quiero cambiar Konoha...-

-¿Konoha?-

-El sistema está podrido Kakashi, gracias a éste estúpido sistema mi hermano murió-

Kakashi bajó su rostro-Entonces lo que Obito nos dijo fue verdad- El pelinegro alzó sus ojos asombrados, luego los posó en el rubio-Obito nos dijo la verdad de Itachi y tu Clan, la masacre y lo que Danzou y los viejos del Consejo hicieron-

-Creí que era mentira, pero vienes tú con ésta mentalidad de cambio, Itachi fue un gran shinobi-El mayor apoyó a lo que el rubio dijo.

-Lo era, yo mismo pude verlo, me ayudó con sus consejos durante la guerra, pude verlo de nuevo antes de pelear contra Madara, por el Edo Tensei-

Uchiha abrió sus ojos.

-Él me preguntó por ti Sasuke-

Sasuke cerró sus ojos recordando a su hermano mayor, tan leal, siempre fiel a su aldea y su hermano menor, apretó sus puños con ira y tristeza.

-Debes sentirte orgulloso, Sasuke- Kakashi le comentó. Naruto asintió-Fue él quien detuvo a Kabuto-

Sasuke asintió-Yo estuve con él-El rubio le miró intrigado-¿Enserio?-

-Él mismo me confirmó lo que sucedió ese día, por eso maté a Danzou y pienso que Konoha puede mejorar-

El jounin asintió-Veo tu punto-El ojiazul le sonrió-Prometo que llegando a Konoha y con la vieja ahí, honraremos a Itachi como es debido, todos deben saber quién fue y que se enteren que fue un héroe que ayudó demasiado en la Guerra-

* * *

-He hablado sobre sus castigos con los Kages-

Sasuke la miró cansinamente, Suigetsu alzó una ceja mientras que Naruto fruncía el ceño.

Se habían encontrado después de hablar un poco más con Kakashi.

-A pesar de que ayudaron en la guerra, específicamente tú Sasuke, no les borra su largo historial, por lo que como Hokage, quiero darles su merecido castigo, tuve qué pelear un poco debido a que otros Kages quieren sus cabezas, como el Raikage, quedamos con que yo me haría cargo, debo agrdecerte Naruto, fuiste de ayuda sin que te lo propusieras-

El Raikage fue persuadido por la confianza al rubio, Tsunade usó al Uzumaki para poder quedarse con los criminales correspondientes, realmente no pensaba en matarlos, o bueno, no a Sasuke Uchiha, si éste quería redimirse, ella no lo impediría, era un poderoso ninja de apellido conocido.

-Orochimaru, Uchiha, Karin, Kabuto y Juigo serán condenados por mí, Suigetsu por la Mizukage-Y un ninja de la niebla apareció-Acompáñeme-Sasuke giró y lo vio, miró a Suigetsu, por un momento pensó en negarlo. Pero los ojos del albino le confundieron. Suigetsu miraba al ninja de la niebla ido, Suigetsu estaba muy extraño. Sasuke pudo verle, ver que en su mirar púrpura había miedo y confusión. Suigetsu no sabía qué hacer en esa situación -Sabía que en este bando terminaría muriendo-

-Fue divertido, Sasuke-Era una despedida. Se estaba entregando. La pelirroja abrió sus ojos y luego frunció el ceño, giró su cabeza y no miró los ojos violetas.

-Gracias-

Luego de escuchar esas disculpas, Karin le miró-Quizá nos volvamos a ver luego...-

Y se empezaron a alejar. Karin calló y mordió su lengua internamente, Suigetsu, a pesar de su constante forma frustrante de ser con ella y sus comentarios o modos de entrometerse en Sasuke y ella, viajó un buen tiempo junto a él, le llegó a apreciar.

El Uchiha no dijo nada. Miró a Tsunade.

-Partirán por la mañana a Konoha, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten y Kakashi partirán en el escuadron por prevención-

El rubio sonrió.

Sasuke se alejó un poco, Karin le miró y apretó sus puños-Sasuke-kun-Su llamado fue escuchado pero también ignorado, por lo que la pelirroja se le empezó a acercar. Tsunade la miró y suspiró-¿Qué buscan los Uzumaki en los Uchiha?-Cuestionó. El rubio la miró sin entender, luego miró a la chica siguiendo al pelinegro, Juugo y Orochimaru se quedaron callados, el segundo amplió una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Eh? ¿Uzumaki, -Cuestionó. El pelinegro sonrió-El apellido de Karin es Uzumaki como el tuyo-Los ojos azules se abrieron y giró de inmediato a ver que las figuras desaparecían-¡¿Lo es?!-Tragó saliva. Senju le miró cansinamente-No me digas que ese color de cabello no lo habías relacionado...es una característica típica en el Clan, ¿Que no recuerdas el cabello de tu madre?-

El rubio carcajeó nerviosamente-N-No lo había notado...ya veo...-

La rubia suspiró y dio la vuelta-Típico-

* * *

Sakura entornó sus ojos al ver llegar a Shikamaru, dio la vuelta y el de coleta la alcanzó-Shikamaru, qué bueno que ya hayan llegado, ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarles?-

El chico negó mientras caminaban-No, todo bién, creo que deberías esperar un poco, Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke vienen detrás-

-Sí, am, Shikamaru no había podido verte, siento mucho lo de tu padre, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, solo dímelo, con gusto lo haré-

El de coleta se detuvo, la miró por un rato, luego creó una sonrisa pequeña, suspiró y miró hacía el cielo y las nubes le correspondieron-Gracias, él ya está a gusto, supongo-

La miró y luego posó su mirar cansado hacía atrás, a las puertas de la aldea, por donde ninjas de su escuadrón pasaban.

Sakura comprendió su acción, sonrió tristemente-La llegada de Sasuke cambiará algunas cosas-Le dijo. Ella le miró y borró su sonrisa, miró la tabla que había en sus manos con angustia, mordió su labio y al alzar su mirar jade demostró una pequeña sonrisa-Supongo-

Shikamaru estudió su rostro, pero ella le mostraba una sonrisa apacible, nada de qué sujetarse para poder interrogarla, para saber si sabía algo de Sasuke, pero no. Sakura miró la puerta-Está pasando lo que Naruto y yo queríamos, Sasuke-kun está aquí pero...siendo sincer, siento incomodidad...-

Nara le miró y entornó sus ojos- Por lo general tú logras entender de alguna manera la escencia interna de Sasuke, ¿No sientes algo fuera de lo común? Siempre me ha parecido que te adelantas en cosas en cuanto a Sasuke se trata...-

La pelirrosada giró y alzó una ceja -Intuición, supongo...-

Nara sonrió al darse la vuelta-Será mejor que me vaya, debo ver a mi madre...o todo será más problemático que ahora...-Levantó su mano perezosamente despidiéndose. La ojijade lo miró serena, apretó la tabla en sus brazos, se sintió afligida con lo que él le comentó, ella podía sentir algo por el pelinegro, corazonadas, presentimientos, como cuando se fue, pero cuando los tenía, a pesar de saberlo, en los momentos exactos no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de las corazonadas, en la situación no sabía cómo actuar.

Mirando absorta el camino que Nara Shikamaru dejaba lentamente, fue interceptada por Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Orohimaru Karin y Juugo, detrás varios ninjas de su generación, como Tenten reconoció. Cuidaban a los criminales, supuso. Y a pesar de sentirlos, no giró, hizo como si estuviese absorta, en parte así era, pero no tenían qué saberlo. Centró su mente.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Pasa algo? Hemos llegado-

Dio la vuelta y sonrió abiertamente, con sus ojos vidriosos, asintió mientras que de sus brazos nacía una sensación de hormigueo por abrazar al rubio.

-Kakashi-sensei, tengo todo preparado para usted en el hospital-

El peliblanco la miró por unos segundos-Eres muy amable Sakura- No dijo más, definitivamente Sakura estaba mal, distinta. Suspirò silenciosamente-¿Cómo van las cosas, Sakura-chan? Acá tenemos noticias-

La pelirrosa ladeó su cabeza-Hay mucho trabajo administrativo en el hospital, muchos cambios y movimientos que hacer también-

El rubio carcajeó nervioso-Ya veo...pero es algo con lo que puedes, Sakura-chan-

Ella asintió-¿Y qué noticias tienes?-Cuestionó sin relacionar algo. El ojiazul sonrió-El idiota de Sasuke y ellos-Señalo a Karin, Juugo y Orochimaru-serán am...¿Procesados? ¿Castigados?...el caso es que será aquí-

La chica asintió -Ya veo, Tsunade-shishio ganó en la junta...-Sonrió un poco-¿Tú sabías?-Preguntó Naruto, a lo que ella amplió su sonrisa-Es mi maestra, confía en mi, algo supe sobre la situación-

-Oh bien...bueno, ¡A celebrar!-Giró a ver a Sasuke, entornó sus ojos -¡Ne, Sasuke idiota! Vayamos a comer Ramen, te aseguro que lo extrañas, ésta vez, yo invito, ¡Pero sólo ésta vez, no te acostumbres!-

Sakura por primera vez miró a Sasuke.

-Hay que aprovechar que la vieja no llegará hasta después, y no estarás encerrado o lo que sea que te hagan como castigo, comamos, celebremos, bebamos un poco de sake...ah...sí, ¿Vienes Sakura-chan?-

Los ojos jades miraron los ojos negros del Uchiha, negó ligeramente mirando a Karin tan cercas, internamente sonrió, porque sentía una indiferencia entre ellos, como un muro invisible, pero no evitaba sentirse incómoda-Lo siento Naruto, Sasuke-kun, no puedo dejar el hospital, hay mucho trabajo qué hacer y estoy encargada de todo-

-La vieja te explota...-

Le insertó un golpe-¡Cállate! Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar a Tsunade-shishio-

Giró-Tengo que irme, luego nos vemos, ¿Kakashi-sensei, nos vamos?-

El jounin sonrió amistoso -Andando-

Sasuke la miró, sintió el cuerpo de la pelirroja muy cerca, por instinto se alejó, comenzando a caminar, yendo detrás de Sakura, la miró caminar junto al Hatake, apoyando su mano en su hombro, entornó sus ojos, le era necesario hablar con ella.

Ladeó su mirar al rubio que le gritaba pidiendo que lo esperara, era mejor posponer la charla, había mucha gente y quería a Sakura para su tiempo, ellos solos sin molestias o escándalos, se disfrutaría mejor el momento. Sonrió arrogante, quería escucharla.

¿Y qué pasaría si su respuesta es no?

Centrándose en los ojos azules, frunció su entrecejo, había visto en primera fila la comunicación entre los compañeros, Sakura miraba a Naruto con alegría, sus ojos jades brillaban al verle y su sonrisa, era sincera. Sabía que Sakura lo amaba pero, también sabía que por el rubio, Sakura se negaría al amor, con tal de tener un balance y a Sasuke Uchiha le importaba una mierda el balance, quería estar con Sakura y si ella le amaba, entonces el sentimiento no se tenía qué desperdiciar así como así. Fin del asunto.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está. Ya salió lo de Itachi y pues, para qué les miento, el próximo lo más probable es que se haga el SxS mágicamente. Ya es mucho la espera. Disculpen mis errores, sigo con la tablet y el cel haciendo los chapters.

Gracias por sus comentarios y hay algunos inconvenientes con el NaruHina. Juró que no quiero molestar a nadie, así que la pensaré para ponerlo, por qué no me dicen si prefieren el NxH con el SxS o simplemete el SxS.

Cuídense y que tengan un bonito día. Ya, al fin, después del suspenso al fin podremos leer el manga...wii!


	4. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

**Capítulo 4. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil.**

_"Monster, How should I feel? _

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the windows"_

* * *

Caminó por las calles de la Konoha inundada por la oscuridad, la luna llena brillaba en su esplendor iluminando su camino, sus ojos pesaban ligeramente pero su cuerpo se sentía tranquilo y liviano, bajó un poco su cabeza.

El camino hacia su casa era muy silencioso, no era tampoco la primera vez que caminaba a esa hora nocturna. Cuando escuchó una carcajada en un crucero, donde había un acúmulo de postes de luz, alzó su cabeza, deteniéndose.

-¡Sakura...chan!-

El rubio se le acercó y ella olió el sake en su cuerpo, sonrió, le había dicho que celebrarían, pero con él, Sasuke se veía sobrio al igual que Juugo, Karin se veía un poco más entrada que los dos hombres. Sasuke posó sus orbes ónix en ella, a pesar de parecer intacto al alcohol, sentía que sí había bebido.

-... ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle...?-Cuestionó el rubio, acercándose a la pelirrosa, lentamente una mano se posó sobre su hombro. La ojijades entornó sus ojos al igual que Sasuke, esas fueron las mismas palabras aquella noche. Karin frunció el ceño inquieta por la actitud del pelinegro, sin contar la ligera turbulencia amenazante que sentía en su bellísimo chakra.

-Naruto, no es extraño que salga a éstas horas, las emergencias no avisan antes de llegar, además la Guerra trajo ajetreos e improvistos, ¿Cuánto tomaste?-Colocó su mano abierta sobre el pecho del rubio-Mañana te dolerá la cabeza...-

-Te dije que teníamos qué celebrar que el imbécil de Sasuke volvió con nosotros...a pesar de las bajas...-Guardó silencio, y la pelirrosada se sonrojó notoriamente cuando el Uzumaki la tomó ahora de los dos hombros, sintiéndose fuera de lugar e incómoda, mientras que por otro lado Karin quería descuartizarla lenta y dolorosamente debido a la inestabilidad que tal situación entre el rubio y la chica provocaba en Sasuke, podía sentir cómo su chakra perturbado casi hervía, la maldad que alguna vez le asustó sentirlo dentro del Uchiha le habían descolocado, pero ahora, era una ira llena de envidia, cerró sus ojos apretando sus puños, echándole la culpa de sus reacciones al sake. Sasuke estaba celoso del rubio mientras que ella estaba celosa de la médico.

-¿Recuerdas, Sakura-chan...?-Acercó su rostro al de ella. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos -¿Qué, Naruto?-

Creó una sonrisa amarga-Hace tres años me pediste algo, estabas llorando, a las afueras de Konoha me pediste que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta...que era lo único que querías...que lo querías...-Carcajeó un poco-...te lo prometí, Sasuke estaría de vuelta...me dijiste que no habías podido detenerle...-Sakura ladeó su cabeza esquivando los ojos azules-...y he cumplido mi promesa...estamos juntos, tienes a Sasuke contigo...-

Y esas palabras sinceras salieron del interior del rubio, quien por causa del sake, tenía la lengua suelta. Quería mucho a Sakura, pero también siempre supo que ella amaba a Sasuke.

La soltó-...ya me duele la cabeza...-

-¡Te lo dije! Ve a casa y duerme, pero antes toma mucha agua...-Miró al pelinegro-¿Podrías acompañarle? Creo que no tomaste mucho o lo disimulas muy bien, todo estará bien...-Miró a Naruto con ternura. El rubio le sonrió-Sakura...chan... ¿Por qué estás tan distante...las cosas parecen no querer volver a ser como antes...¿Verdad?- La chica le miró un poco- Hemos crecido Naruto-

-Esa no es una respuesta...Sakura-chan...sé que aún te duele...-Y le sonrió amargamente. Sakura le miró fijamente, lamió sus labios y giró a Sasuke-¿Podrías llevarlo?- El Uchiha la miró y luego frunció el ceño-Te dije que no tomaras Naruto-Habló el mayor como si la pelirrosa le hubiese pedido que lo regañara.

Sakura suspiró -Vete a casa Sakura-chan...o que el idiota te acompañe...yo llegaré solito a mi casa...ah y que la prima y el otro vayan, por si acaso...-

Sakura frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar-Sasuke-kun, Karin y Juugo irán contigo Naruto, no digas nada más y mañana nos vemos, decansen y que tengan buenas noches-

Sasuke la miró y suspiró, Naruto iba a reclamar pero el pelinegro comenzó a caminar y alzó una ceja rubia al darse cuenta de algo. Desvió sus ojos azules dolidos pero mostrando una sonrisa -¿Por qué le haces caso Sasuke? -Lo miró de espaldas y lo alcanzó.

Llegando a su casa, Naruto descubrió una casa limpia, pudo con su mente alcoholizada comprender que Sakura había preparado su llegada. Carcajeó -Ne... ¿Quieren algo?...si es así tómenlo...quiero dormir...-

Karin frunció el ceño pero tomó la palabra. Fue por un vaso de agua. Naruto se encaminó a su habitación, pero sus ojos azules vislumbraron a un Sasuke solo, Juugo se acercó a un sillón cerca de una ventana y la Uzumaki seguía en la cocina. estaba por el pasillo y solo, recargado en una pared -Sakura-chan huye demasiado...-

Sasuke alzó su mirar y caminó a adentrarse al cuarto junto al rubio- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacérmelo saber?- Cuestionó -Aún tengo muy presente cómo tomaste su mano...idiota... ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Me dijiste que ya habías hablado con ella...y ahora la noto distante...- Su mente inundada del alcohol le impedía guardarse sus comentarios. Le miró serio-¿Solo la quieres para restablecer tu clan?-

Sasuke guardó silencio y le miró fijamente -¿Qué interes tienes en eso? -

-Porque voy a respetar lo que ella decida...pero contigo, no quiero verla llorar Sasuke...hubo una vez que de un momento a otro se paró frente a mi y me dijo que me amaba...-

Y el Uchiha no evitó abrir sus ojos.

-¿Qu...-

No pudo preguntar porque el rubio sonrió sentándose en la cama con sus ojos nostálgicos y sonrisa amarga-...Pero ella y yo sabíamos que era mentira...luego Sakura-chan intentó matarte...-Miró a Sasuke-...intentó aminorar el peso que la promesa que le hice de traerte de vuelta me ocasionaba...quería que te dejara, quería engañarse y pensar que ella ya no te quería...-Tomó aire-...y llegué salvándola, quitándola de ti...tu eras el que la tenía tomada del cuello para matarla, con ese kunai, ¡La atacaste!...y ella sigue amándote...-Cerró sus ojos y suspiró-...ella en ese entonces no sabía que el traerte de vuelta no era por la promesa sino porque así debía ser, yo jamás podría ser Hokage si no pudiese hacer algo como eso...traer un amigo-

-Sakura sigue sintiendo algo por mi-Sintió esa necesidad de decírselo.

-Sí, y también cree que no le interesas...en veces ella no logra interpretar tus acciones...-

Sasuke bajó su mirar oscuro-¿Piensas interponerte?-

-No o depende-

Sus ojos azules brillaban y le sonreía amistosamente. El Uchiha le miró fijamente un poco asmbrado por la respuesta rápida.

-No porque Sakura-chan siempre te ha amado, siempre ha deseado estar contigo y ahora tú piensas verla...sé que siempre la has visto, pero ahora no tienes nada más, no como antes lo era el poder o la superación, todo eso ya quedó atrás y si así lo quieres puede estar ella, conocer algo más que la oscuridad, sostente de ella Sasuke, Sakura-chan es más que necesaria para sobrellevar eso que llevas en el pecho, no necesitarás nada más, ella...ella tiene algo que nadie más...no es solo la belleza ni mucho menos su fuerza física...pero tiene una fortaleza...ella puede darte lo que quieras y más...quiero que sepas eso y lo veas...no la eches a perder, no la apagues, Sakura-han siempre fue parte de tí...y por más que me duela, te dejo el camino, con una condición-

Sasuke se quedó mudo.

-...podrás disfutar y vivir lo que es la felicidad siempre y cuando la cuides y sabes muy bien que no hablo de enemigos ni heridas, si no de tí mismo-

Se recostó-Hiérela y jamás volverás a verla...-De pronto fue como si hubiesen apagado al ninja rubio porque quedó rendido al sueño. El Uchiha tuvo un impulso repentino de abrir sus manos y acercarlas al cuello del rubio, por lo que apretó las mismas en fuertes puños, con su ceño fruncido y su mirar fervir, dio la vuelta. Tenía que dejar de verlo o lo mataría, un buen genjutsu, quizá el amaterasu y un buen chidori le caería bien, pero ni a Sakura ni a nadie le agradaría que Naruto fuese asesinado y menos específicamente por él. Al encontrar a Juugo y a Karin en la puerta salieron en dirección a su antiguo departamento.

Durante el trayecto el cual fue por los tejados, no soltó sus manos y su mirar no veía otra cosa que no fuese el camino al frente. Karin sentía ese chakra tan exquisito para ella hervir y brotar como si agua hirviendo fuese, o ella así lo interpretaba. Se puso nerviosa pero le emocionó a la vez, y luego por su cabeza pasó la pregunta del por qué del enojo. Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en algo...o la pelirrosada ya estaba muy dentro del Uchiha y a la Uzumaki eso le hacía sentir la ira brotarle, no era justo.

Llegaron y miró curiosa buscando algún recuerdo de Sasuke, para saber algo más de él, pero no había nada.

-Es como si alguien viviese aquí...-Comentó el grande de cabellos naranjas.

Y la bullición en Sasuke se inhibió, una muy ligera e imperceptible sonrisa adornó su rostro, nadie pudo ser testigo de la misma debido a que él giró a la ventana ocultándola.

Sabía que Haruno Sakura sería la única en preocuparse y limpiar, preparándole todo.

"-Hiérela y no volverás a verla...-"

Miró firme y malhumorado nuevamente, viendo a la ventana-Instálense, aquí nos quedaremos hasta que la Hokage llegue- Avisó mientras entraba a su cuarto. Abrió sus ojos y detuvo su andar. Lamió sus labios y caminó lentamente con una seriedad espeluznante. De pie frente a un pequeño ropero estaba, alzó su mano y tomó el marco, alzándolo a su vista, una hombre agarrando a un rubio y un pelinegro malhumorados junto a una niña de cabellos rosas largos le devolvieron el reflejo, a través del vidrio protector del marco. La fotografía del equipo 7. La dejó y miró su ventana, saltando a través del marco, saliendo de su vivienda.

* * *

Tuvo un momento de somnolencia pero de inmediato quedó prendida en los brazos de morfeo, después de moverse y quedar recostada de lado, mirando a la pared opuesta a su ventana, dándole la espalda a la misma, suspirando entre sueños, teniendo sus dos manos frente a su rostro, cerradas en suaves puños. Su cara reflejaba tranquilidad y gusto de estar dormida.

Quizá su semblante sería muy diferente, mejor dicho, todo lo contrario si supiera lo que está realmente pasando. Sakura estaría muy a la defensiva si supiera que Uchiha Sasuke había estado mirándola desde el marco de la ventana, sin embargo, su silueta había sido movida hasta el interior del cuarto, para quedar frente a su rostro ya que la chica había buscado una posición más cómoda estando dormida, esto provocó un desconcierto en el muchacho, pero ahora, ahora la tenía a menos de un metro, a su merced y la atmósfera que le rodeaba le dejaba fuera de lugar, porque le había quitado la molestia que el comentario de Naruto provocaba en él. Esas palabras le exhaltaban, pero el ver a Sakura ahí dormida y tan llena de tranquilidad, le hacía saber que no había pasado nada y que estaba ahí...

Tuvo un deja vu del primer encuentro que tuvieron recién terminada la guerra, porque ahora estaba nuevamente hincado, pero decidió sentarse, una pierna flexionada, el muy desgraciado estaba tan cómodo, mirando a la chica. Si supiera que la situación realmente era tan acosadora e íntima, Sasuke se veía tan acosador, pero realmente no le importaba por lo que deshechando sus pensamientos estiró su mano y con sus dos dedos principales, delineó las curvaturas de los dedos de la chica las cuales estaban suavemente cerrados en puños, sintió la calidez tan fuerte emergente de su piel, pasó a tocar su antebrazo y alzó su mirar negro y checó que la Haruno seguía profundamente dormida, permitiéndole sentirse libre de estirar más su brazo y deslizar su palma al raz de la mejilla.

¿Sostenerse de Sakura? Si ella quería ser su pilar él no se opondría. Aunque últimamente su mente le había estado jugando sucio referente a la respuesta de Sakura, las escenas que había visto en las que Naruto y Sakura eran protagonistas le hacían sentirse irritado, celoso, y el colmo fue que el rubio le dijera que Sakura había intentado engañarse diciendo que ya no le amaba. Eso no le hubiese molestado tanto antes, o bueno, no tanto, no como ahora, y es que el amor que la chica le profesaba era del que no pedía nada a cambio, Sakura estaba ahí con él para todo, a pesar de no recibir algo a cambio, ya veía su gran importancia ahora. Sus cabellos rosas se deslizaban por sus dedos índice y corazón, luego volvió a tomar su mejilla con delicadeza.

Se levantó y no sin antes verla fijamente con su Kekkei Genkai por unos momentos, salió.

* * *

Sakura se levantó con una sensación de placer, había dormido tan rico. Se preparó y se alistó para iniciar su día.

* * *

Había dejado su casa desde temprano, la Quinta no había llegado, pero un escuadrón más sí y Sasuke lo supo muy bien porque estuvo cercas de la entrada de la aldea.

Tomó asiento en una banca y recargó su espalda con tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Cómo era que las situaciones del día la llevaron a ese momento en específico, Sakura no sabía lo que estaba pensando, fueron sus pies quienes hicieron caso de su intuición, como siempre ocurría. Y ahí estaba ella sin saber qué hacer nuevamente, apretó sus puños y tomó asiento a su lado. Sasuke no evitó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al oler su fragancia, tan empalagosamente embriagante. La miró de reojo, esperando algo.

-Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí- La chica inició, él guardó silencio-Una vez más sentí que estarías aquí-

-Siempre fuiste tú...qué curioso-Comentó, abrió su posición, quedando de tres cuartos hacía ella, poniendo su atención-El lugar, digo- Explicó. Sakura frunció el ceño, y miró el suelo-He pospuesto este momento, y creo que es mejor hablar de una buena vez-

El Uchiha asintió.

-De hecho, ¿Y bien?-

Se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

-Eres un completo idiota Sasuke-kun-

Sakura estaba harta de temerle, de que por su amor todos crean que es débil ante él, y si lo era, no lo demostraría más.

Esa no fue la respuesta que tenía en mente, giró a verla exigiendo una explicación, pero la chica ya estaba de pie a su frente. Sus puños cerrados y sus ojos fijos y brillantes.

-Sakura..- Y Sasuke lo vio venir, vaya que sí lo vio venir, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, por lo que ahora la situación era que Sakura lo estaba tomando del cuello de su camisa con tal fuerza que ahora estaba ella a escasos centímetros de su pálido rostro, el pelinegro ya no tenía su espalda recargada. Pudo jurar que su rombo violeta había brillado un poco más dándole a lugar más fuerza quizá.

La chica apretó más el agarre-¡Viniste y me exigiste como tu mujer, una que baje la cabeza y te ame incondicionalmente!- Sus ojos jades brillaban, y por un momento el Uchiha pensó en besarla, pero no era momento. Ya sabía que eso llegaría-No, estás equivocada, yo te propuse mis metas, de lo segundo, es la última forma en la que me gustaría tenerte y de la tercrra no le veo error, en eso has acertado-

-Sabes que te amo mucho, pero aprendí a anteponer las principales cosas, ¿Quién demonios te crees para hacer lo que hiciste?-

Él la siguió viendo sin hablar.

-Si quieres algo tendrás que ganarlo, y no creas que por estar en este justo lugar dramatizará mi cabeza y cambiará mi forma de pensar, ya lo dije una vez, por más que te ame no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste, y no hablo de nuestro intento de asesinato, eso ya lo sobrellevé, lo he aceptado y te he pedido perdón así como he aceptado tus disculpas, pero Naruto vale lo suficiente para mí como para batallar en confiar en tí del todo, le has dañado mucho, y no ganarás todo tan facilmente de parte de mí,-Lo levantó, su fuerza se incrementó y logró pararlo, luego, su puño impactó en el rostro del muchacho de cabellos negros, mandándolo a caer de espaldas unos metros más adelante-...de hecho, Sasuke-kun...-Y esto sí que no lo vio venir el Uchiha, porque cuando empezaba a incorporarse del brutal golpe, ya tenía a Sakura montada en sus caderas, la miró sin palabras con el enrojecimiento en su pómulo y la sangre en su nariz, sin contar la cortada en el primero. Los nudillos de la chica hicieron un estupendo trabajo en romper su piel y destantear su mirar. Pero eso era lo de menos, su cuerpo entero reaccionó al tenerla sobre de él, maravillosa vista inmediatamente pensó. Aunque al principio se puso nervioso por la repentina acción, su cuerpo se acostumbró al comprender que era Sakura. Quizo meterse más a fondo a ese pensamiento, porque su cuerpo no la veía amenazante, no ahora. Pero no pudo porque Sakura se movió.

-...a mí específicamente me debes muchas...-Lo tomó del cuello de nuevo-... ¡Tú no puedes venir y exigirme algo como si ya fuera tuya, las cosas no te serán fáciles Sasuke-kun...-Lo azotó un poco y alzó su mano derecha cerrada en un puño, repleta de chakra mientras que la izquierda soltaba la camiseta y sus dedos pasaban a su cuello, sujetándolo con delicadeza. Sus lágrimas luchaban por surcar sus mejillas pero seguían llenando sus ojos, aún cuando su puño derecho bajó con fuerza, golpeando el suelo a milímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos veían a Sakura con firmeza, pero tranquilo, mallugado de su pómulo izquierdo-Te has vuelto muy fuerte...-Las mismas palabras de Itachi en aquella pelea, fueron soltadas con sinceridad y sin pensarlo, después sintió la calidez húmeda de las gotas saladas provenientes de los orbes verdes sobre su rostro, Sakura limpió las mismas con rapidez, él no volvería a verla llorar, pero ella siempre quizo escucharle decir eso, que la reconociera...

-Me debes mucho Sasuke Uchiha-

En vez de que le contestara él se limitó a posar su palma derecha en la mejilla de Sakura, sin embargo este movimiento tan nuevo del pelinegro provocó y encendió una parte del cerebro de la Haruno proviniente del inconsciente, por lo que sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, con sus ojos abiertos y vivos de confusión, su mano derecha fue a sacar un kunai con un ágil movimiento, instalándolo en el cuello del hombre a su merced. Sakura lo estaba amenazando con un kunai, solo porque él quizo tomarle de su mejilla un poco enrojecida por la escasa sal que se deslizó unos instantes.

Y Sasuke sintió algo dentro de él removerse inquieto, porque Sakura tenía muy poca confianza en él.

-¿Sabes lo que es realmente curioso?-Lamió sus labios para continuar sintiendo el filo del kunai bailar de arriba-abajo debido al temblor de la mano de la Haruno-Que no esperaba esto...-Comenzó a mover su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda, paseando su palma, nudillos y dorso por la piel de la chica, lentamente, para tocar sus cabellos rosas que caían hacía él, hasta tocar su barbilla-...ahora veo que debo trabajar más duro, jamás te querré asustada si estás a mi lado-

Durante sus trayectos manuales, tocó con su pulgar abajo de sus ojos, donde unas ligeras marcas oscuras habitaban, ojeras, moviendo su dedo un poco-No sé si seguirás atacándome pero seguiré queriéndote como mi mujer Sakura, eso no va a cambiar, ¿Tratas de ahuyentarme? ¿Quieres intentar volverte a engañar diciéndote que no me amas?-

Sonrió de lado. Alzó su cabeza un poco y el filo se sintió más en su garganta, la pelirrosada se alejó un poco pero el Uchiha seguía sintiendo las puntas de las hebras rosas tocarle su rostro -...porque no voy a permitirlo, Naruto lo sabe, sus amenazas no me asustan, mis metas han cambiado y ten presente, lo que propongo, lo he logrado-Sakura frunció el ceño -No te molestes en seguir permitiendo que tu arrogancia y orgullo sigan hablando Sasuke-kun porque de tus metas pasadas el haber cumplido una te provocó el hundimiento y pérdida de cordura en una oscuridad muy espesa, así que no hables más-Fue agresiva, Sasuke calló y deslizó sus manos hasta los cabellos rosas, cerrando su mano en un puño, encarcelando algunas hebras, sin lastimar a la compañera-Ésta vez no será así-

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se enderezó, tiró el kunai lejos, y se intentó incorporar, pero Sasuke no lo permitió, sus dos manos la tomaron de las caderas-Te aconsejo lo mismo Sakura, deja de permitir que tu orgullo te manipule, tus palabras han estado muy diferente a lo que normalmente hablas-

Sakura lo desafió con su mirada-Ya te respondí, no tendrás nada tan fácil-

Y se levantó, tratando de ignorar los movimientos circulares que iconscientemente Sasuke trazaba con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

La miró dar la vuelta y sonrió al darse cuenta de algo. No solo el amor que ella profesaba era incondicional, no solo Sakura era perfecta, la química y la tensión sexual que se creaba por el simple hecho de estar cercas un lapso de tiempo, sin importar que fuese por discusiones, era magnífica y alarmante. Tomó su pómulo sonriente. Ni quería ni imaginarse los momentos íntimos porque se perdería un buen de tiempo.

Sakura por su parte se fue, sin poder sacar de su cabeza el hilillo de sangre en la garganta masculina y mucho menos esos toques pasados, Sasuke la descolocaba como nadie.

* * *

Otro día pasó. El Uchiha miró la Torre Hokage con seriedad, Tsunade no había llegado, y no era que quería ya ser condenado, de hecho ni loco pensaba pasar el resto de sus días con una condena, pero le urgía también hablar sobre el Consejo.

Suspiró y giró a ver a Karin que se acercaba a su lugar, desvió sus ojos negros-Sasuke-kun- La pelirroja sonrió coqueta-¿Por qué estás aquí?...mejor vayamos a dar una vuelta a la aldea...-Propuso. El Uchiha la miró-Tengo cosas qué hacer Karin-

Comenzó a caminar. La Uzumaki se quedó en silencio con sus puños apretados con gran fuerza -Esa chica... ¿Realmente te interesa, no es así, Sasuke-kun?-

-Lo suficiente- Con esas palabras dejó a la pelirroja con las lágrimas deslizándose amargamente por sus mejillas. Lo amaba, o esa emoción que sentía era realmente enorme y llenadora, no no lo amaba, pero era tan perfecto, tan misterioso, lo deseaba, el Uchiha tenía todo lo que pudiese pedir, su físico, talento, fuerza, su increíble zagasidad, su chakra, lo quería, su chakra tan exquisito, lo anhelaba, su fragancia varonil, no sabía qué tanto despertaba en ella. Limpió sus lágrimas y se adentró a la aldea.

Quizá la pelirrosada le temía o lo odiaba más que amarlo.

Quizá Sasuke solo estaba encaprichado por haberla vuelto a ver.

Quizá, esas mentiras la harían sentirse mejor. Y lloró con dolor por no saber lo que quería.

* * *

Naruto miró a su mejor amiga moverse con agilidad en el campo de entrenamiento, la chica se miraba ida, molesta, confundida. El rubio sabía que era por su mejor amigo-Qué irónico, Sakura-chan siempre buscó la aprobación y atención del idiota de Sasuke pero ahora que Sasuke la mira, ella no sabe cómo reaccionar, ¿Por qué le teme tanto?-

-No es miedo, Sakura, como tu dijiste, siempre quiso resaltar para Sasuke, pero no podemos pasar por alto lo que Saduke ha hecho, supongo que para Sakura, el vivir una experiencia tan asesina como la que tuvo con la persona que amaba debió marcarla, ahora es más precavida porque conoce lados oscuros en Sasuke, aunque siento que lo que sentía por Sasuke ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, después de todo, pasaron tres años de separación, decepción y encuentros agresivos-

-¡¿Ah?!... ¡¿Kakashi-sensei, usted cree que Sakura-chan realmente ya no sienta nada por Sasuke?!-

Una mano fue a parar a la barbilla del peliblabco-Hm...no exactamente, Sakura busca ayudar a Sasuke y las experiencias pasadas han llevado a Sakura a sentirse más comprometida con eso y demostrarle qué hay más allá de la oscuridad, yo creo que el amor que Sakura tenía ha madurado, porque si siguiese siendo una fanática más, lo hubiese olvidado, y Sakura aún lo quiere, sus reacciones confusas ante la personalidad actual de Sasuke lo garantizan-

El rubio suspiró -Yo solo quiero que sea feliz...-

-Creí que sentías algo por Sakura-

-Puedo ser despistado pero, entiendo muy bien que a Sakura-chan siempre le han gustado los chicos con ojos afilados-Sonrió-y mis ojos son demasiado vivos para esa descripción...-Amplió la sonrisa-...desde que Sasuke dijo que no quería ver morir de nuevo a sus seres queridos durante la pelea contra Gaara a los doce, una parte de mi ya intuía algo sobre que Sasuke era tan idiota que no se podía permitir ver más alla, pero que sentía algo por Sakura-chan y por usted y yo, de diferente manera, luego varias cosas me dieron a entender que a Sakura-chan siempre le gustaría el idiota...jamás dejó de hacerlo, pero no por eso voy a dejar que la lastime, seguiré manteniendo un ojo en Sasuke, puede ser muy estúpido en ocasiones...-

Kakashi sonrió mirando a su exalumna caer al césped con la mirada gacha-...veo ahora que no solo los sentimientos de Sakura maduraron...los tres han cambiado-

* * *

Sakura ignoró a Kakashi y a Naruto alejarse, así como su estadía de espectadores, no estaba de humor como para verlos. Suspiró y alzó su rostro. Había llegado a su casa y ahora tomaba un rico baño, abrió la llave y el agua empezó a empaparla, relajándola. El agua fría caló en su cuerpo caliente debido al ejercicio en el campo de entrenamiento. Enjabonó su cuerpo y lavó su cabello, luego, después de segundos mirando al suelo, sintiendo las gotas por su cuerpo desnudo, apoyó su frente en la pared, cerró sus ojos y tocó su mejilla con su mano izquierda, la zona que Sasuke había tocado. La mano derecha fue a la llave y permitió descansar a la corriente de agua.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y su entrenamiento fue ocasionado por lo que había pasado con el pelinegro. Su cuerpo reaccionaba y anhelaba lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro, su cabeza sabía que él la correspondería, Sasuke la quería y el que ella diese el primer paso significaría que todo estaba como antes, que ella lo perdonaba y que podrían seguir adelante. Pero su estricto lema de moralidad y apego a las reglas le impedía. No quería parecer débil ante nadie.

Salió ya cambiada y alistada, fue a parar a un columpio que un rubio curioso siempre usaba. Significaba la soledad que Naruto vivió un buen de tiempo.

Sentada de perdió en pensar en lo mucho que quería al rubio, le importaba demasiado, tanto que temía herirlo. No quería que Naruto sufriera por sus decisiones, pero amaba a Sasuke.

Echó un grito ahogado y escondió sus ojos en sus palmas, negó físicamente y comenzó a tiritar y a llorar, porque se sentía frustrada y apricionada.

Se debatía por amar a Sasuke y por no herir a Naruto.

Aunque quizá se estaba hundiendo en un vaso de agua; y ella lo sabía. Pero la carga era tan grande que le llenaba el pecho y le hacía caer en la depresión, en un mar de confusiones. Pero amaba a Sasuke y quería en exceso a Naruto. Ella; no estaba dubitativa entre dos hombres, sabía el lugar de cada uno en su corazón, pero los hechos eran diferentes.

Limpió sus lágrimas al sentir cómo alguien se paraba atrás de ella. Giró pero solo sintió el balanceó del columpio, abrió sus ojos y se aferró a las cadenas-¿Q-Qué haces...?- Él sonrió solo un poco -No me gusta verte llorar-

Se quedaron callados un tiempo, sintiendo la presencia de otro.

Por lo que sintiendo el balanceo, Sakura aterrizó sus pies, deteniendo el aire por la fricción, se levantó y encaró a su mejor amigo; Naruto. Con sus ojos enrojecidos, apoyó sus rodillas en el columpio y se subió, arrodillada sobre la tabla del juego, quedando a la altura del rubio de pie, quien la miraba sonriendo. Lo abrazó, tomando los cabellos rubios-No sé qué hacer, Naruto-

Y él sonrió, dulcemente, sintiéndose enternecido, urgido por hacerle saber a su amiga que ahí estaba.

Acarició sus cabellos rosas mientras se separaban un poco, notando las lágrimas -Las lágrimas no te quedan, ne, Sakura-chan, te arrugarás como la vieja Tsunade sin chakra eh...-

Y su comentario dio una reacción estúpida en la chica, quien frunció el ceño pero después carcajeó -Gracias...-

Luego una campana resonó, la mujer limpió sus lágrimas y se bajó del columpio, para volver a sentarse. Hubo serenidad en la atmósfera, luego Sakura vislumbró a Sasuke recargado atrás del árbol donde el columpio residía, se sonrojó. ¿Cuándo llevaba ahí? Puso la vista al frente al verlo tan serio y pacífico con su semblante tranquilo, ocultando su molestia y sus celos de lo que Naruto había hecho. Sakura miró a los niños salir de la academia y sonrió al recordar al Equipo 7.

Pero una parte de ella estaba molesta con Sasuke.

Y le amaba. Mientras él seguía pensando en que él pudo haber abrazado a la chica de la misma manera, aún sintiendo su pómulo punzar. Una bandita residía sobre el corte, alrededor, su pómulo estaba morado, con toques negros, así como una corta venda cubría su cuello. Sakura sonrió al verle más detalladamente. Naruto, no dijo nada.

La pelirrosada sabía que tendría qué enfrentarlo nuevamente. Y él lo anhelaba.

* * *

_"Monstruo, ¿Cómo debería sentirme?_

_Aquí hay Criaturas,_

_Mirando a través de las ventanas"_

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, pero mis guardias nocturnas me consumieron y dormí la mayor parte de la semana. Sigo con la tablet juju disculpen mis horrores. Ya hubo más SasuSaku! Qué les pareció el golpe? Aún le falta eh!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Quiero mandar un saludo a InésUchiha, muchas gracias, cumples tu cometido porque me has animado demasiado. Me hace muy feliz que te guste :)

Y a todos los demás lectores, gracias! Son los mejores :)


	5. Juntos

**Capítulo 5. Juntos.**

_It's the way that he makes you cry..!__  
__It's the way that he's in your mind__  
__It's the way that he makes you fall in love…  
-__  
__It's the way that he makes you feel…!__  
__It's the way that he kisses you…__  
__It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love…_

* * *

Esa mañana Tsunade llegó.

Sakura corrió ágilmente hasta su despacho, para encontrarla en el preciso momento en que tomaba asiento.

-Vaya…me alegra que llegues tan rápido, gracias, Sakura – Miró unos papeles –La situación en el hospital mejoró demasiado, una vez más te lo agradezco, sabía que podía contar contigo, los números están como deben-

Shizune no estaba. La pelirrosada se acercó a la gran ventana – No es nada, Shishio, ¿Cómo se siente? –

-Tengo muchas juntas más pendientes con los Kages, el Raikage está insoportable, pero no pienso soltar al muchacho – Sakura paseó su mirar por la aldea – Sasuke es una muy importante carta, no puedo soltarla así como si nada, además, él está muy interesado en la Aldea, ¿Quién soy yo como para negarle? Al fin de cuentas, para mí sería más sencillo quitarle los cargos debido a la gran colaboración que hizo en la Guerra, sin contar…-

Sakura giró – Sin contar que el Consejo es el culpable de su 'traición' –

Tsunade entrelazó sus manos, frente a su boca, su mirar miel era tan seria, la chica la miró, eran esas veces en las que sentía mucho más respeto por su maestra, en esa posición la Senju imponía demasiado, tragó saliva y posó su mano en el hombro de su maestra – Todo estará bien, Tsunade-sama –

La aludida cerró sus ojos – Lo sé, sé que estará todo bien, pero, las cosas están duras, siento muy cercas la presencia del niñito éste, y no sé qué le diré, Sakura, tu ve al Hospital, continúa con tu labor como lo has estado haciendo desde ahora, yo me encargaré del niño – Relajó sus hombros y giró a verla sonriente –Te prometo que no ser volverá a ir de la Aldea-

Sakura sonrió enternecida y comenzó a caminar a la salida, al tomar el pomo, la voz de la rubia la detuvo, giró a verla aún sonriente -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo, Sakura? –

Borró su sonrisa y miró a su maestra con miedo. Senju se levantó y le sonrió – Parece ser que te está fastidiando, ¿Ya le diste un poco de lo que se puede obtener si saca de sus casillas a la única alumna de la Quinta Hokage? –Miraba como anteriormente Sakura lo había hecho, a la aldea, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Sakura apretó el pomo de la puerta y asintió, a pesar de que no la veía – Tuvimos un contratiempo hace un par de días…Sasuke-kun cree que puede venir y reclamarme algo como si…como si…-

-¿Cómo si no hubiese pasado nada? –

-Así es-

-Es un niño estúpido Sakura, él jamás ha sabido pedir las cosas, ¿Qué puedes esperar de alguien que estuvo perdido por toda su vida? –

Sakura abrió sus ojos – Pero no tiene derecho Shishio-  
-Yo no lo estoy defendiendo, no te equivoques, solo, míralo desde su punto de vista…-Suspiró-…eres mi única alumna y te considero más que mi mano derecha, eres más que una pupila para mí, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –

La Haruno no sabía por qué le decía todo eso. Pero de igual manera afirmó, diciendo un 'Sí' a media voz.

-…bueno, es por eso que te estoy diciendo esto – Movió un poco su cara para que Sakura viera su perfil –has esperado por Sasuke, has llorado por Sasuke, y, no creo que lo olvides y dudo mucho que me lo hayas comentado pero estoy segura de decirlo porque te conozco, tú desde un principio me pediste ser mi alumna por él, por cómo viste que curaba a Sasuke en aquel momento, después de la pelea que tuvo con su hermano, ¿Qué fue lo que te escuché decir? Oh, sí, 'Ya no quiero volver a ser un estorbo ni mucho menos ver sus espaldas'-

Sakura sintió sus lágrimas empalmarse en sus ojos y su boca bailaba del asombro. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y apretó sus puños sobre su pecho, incapaz de pedirle a su maestra que parara.

-Ya todo eso pasó Sakura, lamentablemente Sasuke ha sufrido lo suficiente como para ahora poder pedir un poco de paz, ¿No lo crees? – Sonrió ligeramente –Sé fuerte, eres mi única pupila y eres de tu generación una de las más fuertes, que nadie te diga lo contrario, has levantado tu nombre y tu reputación, eres, después de mí, la única Ninja-médico que puede romper todas las reglas creadas para la protección de su Equipo, eres una de las pocas Ninjas-médicos que puede pelear sin temor a morir, y estás por sobre mí en lo que Antídotos respecta, eres la única miembro femenino que ha pasado la prueba de Hatake Kakashi, la mejor amiga del Hijo del 4to Hokage, quien a su vez es el Jinchuuriki y Héroe de todas las Naciones, así como prometida del último Uchiha vivo, por eso, tú también te mereces ya de una buena vez por todas, ser feliz –

Y las lágrimas cayeron de una por una, siendo acompañadas por la opresión en su pecho y el encogimiento de su garganta. Los gemidos no querían salir. No podían salir. Su cuerpo titiritaba de tristeza y asombro.

-Nadie puede intentar pisotearte ni intentar hacerte menos, ¿Me oyes? –

Sakura apretó su pecho con sus puños y asintió sin poder articular palabras, bajó su rostro permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo.

-Te digo esto porque sé que tienes muchos problemas de autoestima y el Uchiha se ha encargado de hacerte sentir mal, bueno, enséñale a tu futuro marido que a Haruno Sakura nadie, ni mucho menos su pareja, la puede doblegar y que son iguales-

Se acercó y ahora fue ella quien posó su mano en el hombro encogido de la chica, sonrió con ternura, una de las pocas veces que lo ha hecho – Ánimo, para el tipo de mujer que tú y yo somos, las lágrimas no nos van –

Y la pelirrosa asintió, asombrando pero enorgulleciendo a su maestra, alzó su rostro creando una sonrisa sincera y agradecida. Limpió sus mejillas- Muchas gracias, Shishio-

-Ah, prepárate, daremos una ceremonia por todos nuestro Ninjas caídos y quiero que me hagas un favor muy grande, ocupo que vayas a un lugar desconocido para muchos, sobre todo para ti y que busques y me traigas unos papeles que le conciernen al niñito Uchiha…-

* * *

Salió después de enterarse que la Hokage ya estaba en la aldea, se molestó al enterarse de eso un día después. Se encaminó y llegó al despacho, una afirmación se le adelantó a los golpeteos que haría a la puerta con sus nudillos. La Senju ya le esperaba. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Al fin vienes, estaba a punto de mandarte a llamar, Sasuke-

La mujer miraba unos papeleas y tenía muchos pergaminos a un costado, así cómo pilas de más papeles en el suelo a su alrededor. De un momento a otro, un ANBU apareció, trayendo más pilas y dejándolas, se quedó callado al visualizar cómo Shizune tomaba parte de los papeles del escritorio y salía apresurada.

-Tenemos muchas cosas qué hablar-

-Lo sé- Alzo su mirar – Pasa-

Sakura entró y sin ver al Uchiha se acercó y dejó los papeles que Tsunade le había pedido, sonrió y vacía de las manos salió- Enseguida vuelvo, entonces- Antes de salir avisó, miró fugazmente a Sasuke quien no la había ignorado como ella en un principio, pero su asombro se hizo notar un poco cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, como si le alentara.

Los dejaron solos.

Tsunade suspiró – Adelante, quiero que tú empieces-

-No sé si estés al tanto de la actual situación con los grandes mandatos en Konoha, qué tan mal está su sistema y por sobretodo cuánta hipocresía hay-

-¿Vienes entonces a darme sermones sobre cómo manejar a mi Aldea, Konohagakure, niño?

-Parece ser que entiendo mejor cómo gobernar que ustedes-

-No te equivoques-

-No lo hago-

Tsunade entornó sus ojos y sonrió arrogante – Vaya, bueno, ya que acabo de sacarte lo que quieres, debo empezar yo-

-Kakashi me contó sobre Itachi, antes que nada, quiero decirte algo que debo y que sé que tú ya sabes, pero me es necesario decirlo- Alzó su mirar fijamente –Sería un honor hacer conocer el nombre de tu hermano como uno de los grandes héroes que terminaron con la Guerra, no puedo decirte con palabras el orgullo que se siente de tan solo saber todo lo que Itachi hizo, un excepcional Shinobi y uno de los más nobles que en mi larga vida he conocido, un Shinobi que mantuvo la Voluntad del Fuego siempre, un orgullo de Konohagakure, pero sé que esto ya lo sabes-

Él asintió – Por supuesto-

-Ahora, he mandado a investigar los cuarteles de Danzo, y están por traerme algunos informes, sé que te interesa porque, éstos informes nos darán la libertad de hacer algo con los dos ancianos, Danzo ya pagó lo que debía, ¿No es así Sasuke? – Le miró cansinamente- Murió a tus manos, pero bien, quitando eso, éstos papeles son la prueba sólida de lo que pasó con tu Clan, como sabrás, en Konoha el Consejo siempre ha regido junto al Hokage, como su nombre lo dice, son los consejeros, y el Kage muchas veces hacía lo que éstos proponían, uno puede pensar que por su larga vida, su experiencia ha de ser tan grande que hace suponer que ellos sabían qué hacer en casos tan delicados, pero, en aquel entonces Sarutobi era demasiado noble frente a su compañero de años, Danzo, y no tengo los detalles exactos de cómo fue que lograron hacer que el Viejo aceptara muchas de las cosas, varios de los informes han citado que el Tercero aceptó por su gran confianza, pero hay algo que habían pasado por alto – Alzó su mirar al Uchiha quien estaba ligeramente perturbado – Sarutobi ordenó que Danzo no volviera a involucrar a Raíz en asuntos con los del Hokage la misma noche que ocurrió la Masacre, la misma noche que Itachi se fue y te sorprenderá saber que antes de que el Edo Tensei desapareciera, compartí unas palabras con mi antiguo maestro sobre tu situación-

Sasuke se quedó estático, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir – Tsunade-Shishio, aquí están los informes –

Sasuke giró para ver a Sakura de nuevo, debió imaginarlo, Sakura era la alumna de la Hokage y su mano derecha, pero entonces, ¿Ella había ido donde Danzo permanecía siempre? Debía haber ANBU que aún fueran fieles a su líder, ¿No? La vio intacta, sana, paseó rápidamente sus ojos por su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común y eso le hizo sentir bien de alguna manera.

-Ahora sí me retiro para al Hospital-

-Gracias Sakura, por cierto- Sonrió internamente-Sal temprano hoy, quiero que vayas y descanses un poco, has hecho mucho por el Hospital y Shizune podrá atenderlo – Miró la cara de Sakura mirarle con miedo, Tsunade se lo había dicho en ese momento a sabiendas que el muchacho la escucharía – Sal, disfruta, celebra, olvídate un poco de lo que está pasando y ya mañana volveremos a la realidad, ¿Quieres?...no, es más, es una orden – Sonrió arrogante por el poder que tenía sobre la Haruno – Sí, Shishio, gracias…con permiso –

-No olvides lo que hablamos por la mañana-

Sasuke alzó una ceja pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

-En fin, quiero que entiendas algo Sasuke, y escucha muy bien que no lo repetiré- Tomó aire y serenó sus facciones- No puedo castigar al Consejo así como si nada a la hora que tú quieras y solo porque seas tú el que lo diga, las cosas deben pasar por un proceso administrativo, sin contar que estamos hablando del Gran Consejo de Konoha, soy la Hokage pero esto es una aldea y me gusta trabajar en conjunto, tengo que consultarlo y hace público lo que hicieron, lo bueno de esto es que hay pruebas y fundamentos de tus acusaciones, yo sé que es verdad, Sasuke, Sarutobi me lo explicó y éstos papeles que Sakura me ha hecho el favor de conseguir de la Raíz lo confirman…-Los miró. Sasuke abrió su boca mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Antes de que digas algo, chiquillo, Sakura es muy apta para ir a éste tipo de cosas, por lo que ahórrate tus comentarios, yo no subestimo a mi pupila pero también sé sus límites, así que guarda silencio –

-Sarutobi me contó en pocas palabras que, Danzo orilló al Clan Uchiha, en especial a tu padre a desconfiar más de Konoha, así como los aldeanos de la Policia, y viceversa, sobre todo durante el Ataque del Kyuubi cuando eras un bebé, así que Danzo tenía todo planeado desde un principio-

-Sí, viendo éstos informes, Danzo fue un poco estúpido al tener algo así, pero teniendo el hecho de que estaba un poco traumado con los Uchiha, tuvo qué hacer algo así, sin contar su plan, su estrategia y cómo movería a Itachi y los demás, además creo que tenía que estar investigando cómo el Sharingan funciona, después de todo, tenía muchos…-

Sasuke frunció más el ceño - ¿Y qué dice?-

-Datos sobre el Sharingan, parece que tenía muy vigilado a Uchiha Shisui, pero también son garabatos sobre cosas que no entiendo, sin embargo, Sakura nos hizo el favor de encontrar cosas que conciernen a Itachi, como parte de su misión, en fin, no te preocupes Sasuke, esto es más que suficiente como para poder hacer público lo que ocurrió y tener de dónde sostenernos sobre las acusaciones, tenemos las de ganar-

-Los quiero muertos-

-¿Muertos? Pides mucho niño, pueden ser unos infelices pero son gente grande, no te prometo nada, además, no digas nada sobre muerte porque te he salvado la cabeza, chiquillo, si no fuera por mí y la influencia de Naruto, ahora estarías a manos del Raikage quien es el que más odio te tiene –

Se quedaron callados.

-Te quiero, si tu quieres estar aquí y empezar de nuevo el Clan, por mi no hay problema, de hecho, adelante, no te diré que lo hago por ti, a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas le conviene y mucho, eres un Uchiha, debo ver lo mejor para mi aldea-

-¿Y qué hay del sistema? –

-Un sistema que se ha respetado por muchos años no se puede cambiar de un día para otro-

Miró al pelinegro y creó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva. Sasuke entornó sus ojos por el cambio repentino en la Quinta.

-Ten paciencia niño, también me gustaría empezar a cambiar Konohagakure pero, poco a poco, primero, hagamos lo primero, equilibremos la Aldea, tranquilicemos a los aldeanos, honremos a nuestros héroes y castiguemos a quienes debemos-

Relajada en su asiento, alzó su mano dando una señal de permitir su ida.

-Adelante, ve y disfruta un poco de la aldea, no te castigaré, no por ahora, yo me encargo del Consejo, por el momento, te puedo prometer algo, ellos están fuera de las decisiones de la Aldea y eso es algo que yo puedo mandar y hacer que se cumpla desde ahora-

Sasuke no dijo más. No estaba satisfecho, no, pero, ella tenía razón. Las cosas se tenían qué hacer poco a poco. Por el momento tenía qué confiar en ella, ¿Podría? La miró detalladamente y soltó el aire que tenía contenido. No podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en esa rubia. ¿Era Senju, no? Después de todo, fueron dos Senju quienes le hicieron darse cuenta lo que era ser un Shinobi y lo que era una Alea.

Era la nieta de Hashirama y Tobirama.

-Confiaré en ti, Tsunade-

La rubia alzó sus dos cejas – Me parece muy bien Sasuke y aunque no lo hicieras, no me iba a inmutar en caso de que no confiaras en mí, aquí la Hokage soy yo y mis órdenes aquí se cumplen quieran o no, ahora, vete, no tienes nada más qué hacer aquí a menos que yo solicite tu presencia, porque desde ahora eres un Shinobi de Konoha, trabajas para mí y Konohagakure, yo me encargaré de lo demás-

Sasuke no dijo más y con su paso firme y arrogante se encaminó a la salida.

-Niño-

Ni se giró a verla.

-Más te vale irte con cuidado acerca de Sakura porque, no te va a pasar una falta más, tampoco te equivoques, yo no soy cómo Naruto que te va a amenazar sobre si la hieres, confío mucho en ella, yo solo te advierto que ella no se dejará de tus tonterías, si quieres algo, háblalo y si no te lo da, es porque aún no te lo mereces-

Suspiró- Pero Sakura te quiere, tenlo en mente-

* * *

Sakura divisó a Sasuke de pie frente a su casa.

No sabía si irse corriendo, regresar al hospital, entrar por la ventana de su casa, no seguir caminando, o qué hacer. Gimió sin poder calmarse. Se detuvo y miró que los ojos negros ya la habían divisado, aunque estaba segura que él sabía de su persona desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Maldita Shishio…lo hizo adrede, sabía que Sasuke tomaría eso de mi salida temprano…señora grosera…-Masculló molesta.

-Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura-

Y ese maldito hábito de saludarse y hablarse por sus nombres siempre le sacaba de quicio, siempre tenía que nombrarla de esa maldita manera tan única, con su maldito tono tan grave y tan…Sasuke.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Es curioso que lo preguntes – Caminó hacia su persona pero ella no se movió y de hecho ni le miró, desvió sus ojos jade a un costado, luego lo sintió posicionarse a su lado, derecho. Sabía que era una invitación a que lo acompañara a caminar. Pero no quería.

-Sabes que estoy aún lo suficientemente molesta que si te acompaño y no me parece algo voy a golpearte, ¿Verdad? – Lo encaró con sus ojos jade cansino, careciendo de brillo. Sasuke creó una sonrisa arrogante que no duró mucho – Hn…-Emitió un sonido que lamentablemente, ella supo interpretar.

Mordió su labio y apretó sus puños. Tenía en cuenta las palabras de Tsunade, pero a Naruto borracho diciendo cosas que no debía también, y luego las escenas del pasado no la dejaban sola, pero su amor por Sasuke también revoloteaba por todos lados.

Suspiró.

-No sé si esto esté bien…Sasuke-kun…-

Y giró, comenzando a caminar, sintiéndose infinitamente pequeña cuando Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca, caminando a su lado. Sakura quiso llorar de delirio. Pero su corazón tocaba una armoniosa y ruidosa música de alegría y miedo. Su pecho vibraba como nunca, pero su cerebro no podía hacer nada contra el músculo que se contraía y expandía acelerando su pulso. Su cerebro automáticamente la apagó, su mano libre la colocó en su pecho.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. Ahí estaba la Sakura sumisa, la que vio en la guerra, la que no sabía ni qué hacer. La delicada y frágil.

¿Por qué Sakura era tan retraída junto a él? ¿Qué había pasado con su valentía?

-¿Crees que voy a lastimarte?-

Sakura dio un respingo- Tú no eres fácil de leer Sasuke-kun-

-¿Lo crees?- Volvió a presionar sobre su primera pregunta.

-Ya no sé nada de ti, Sasuke-kun…-Volvió a contestar. Bajó su mirar y tomó aire sin saber a dónde iban. Las calles aún estaban alumbradas y la gente aún rondaba.

'Prometida del último Uchiha'

Jadeó y gimió por lo bajo pero él la escuchó. No dijo nada -¿A dónde vamos?- Cuestionó ella.

-No sé-

Ella frunció el ceño -¿Sigues pensando lo mismo de la última vez?- Cuestionó el Uchiha, Sakura abandonó su ceño fruncido y alzó sus cejas impresionada, giró a ver a Sasuke y se perdió por un momento, miró la venda que tenía aún en su cuello, pero no dijo nada, luego pasó a ver un poco más su ojo, seguía un poco más oscuro, ¿Por qué no lo había curado? Mordió su labio. ¿Seguía pensando lo mismo? Sasuke era muy voluble, y no sabía emitir emociones, no sabía expresarse y ella tenía las de perder en ese aspecto. Tomó aire pensando las cosas.

La última vez terminaron en el suelo, ella sobre él, ella intentando matarlo y muy asustada por lo que él pudiese haber hecho. Tan solo le tomó de la mejilla, tan solo la miró enojada y frustrada, jamás la insultó, de hecho, hasta la alagó sobre su fuerza. Sakura había sido manipulada por sus emociones más escondidas. A veces odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha, porque él no se dejaba comprender ni leer, no se dejaba ayudar, ni mucho menos abrir a las demás personas que querían ayudarlo. ¿Cómo quería que ella se acercara e intentara hacer una vida con él, pese a su amor, si él no le dejaba penetrarlo?

¿Qué podría ayudarles?

Lo amaba.

Pero ahí estaban como siempre… ¿O no?

No.

Sasuke estaba tomándola de la muñeca, guiándola por las calles sin tener un rumbo fijo, sin importar que la gente los miraran, muchos curiosos, otros molestos, unos más asustados. Ahí estaba él, serio, preguntándole a ella, consultándole sobre lo que pensaba, pidiendo su opinión, ese era el Sasuke que tenía a lado. No estaba el que la hacía a un lado, el que quería hacerle entender que no podría hacer algo, no estaba el Sasuke arrogante que gustaba de hacer las cosas solo.

Siempre sería egoísta, y eso no lo podría cambiar, no por nada la había tomado de la muñeca sin consultarle, aunque ese hecho a ella no le molestó.

¿Ese era el Sasuke que siempre tendría a su lado, como…esposo?

¿Ese sería el Sasuke que sería el padre de sus hijos?

Hijos. Descendencia. Herederos. Pequeños Uchiha.

-No exactamente-

Como aquella primera vez, su mano, la cual sentía muy grande cuando la mano de Sakura se trataba, la deslizó hasta acomodarla sobre la palma de su mano, entrelazando sus dedos lentamente, ésta vez era un agarre más confianzudo y fuerte que el anterior.

-Te escucho-

-Aquella vez estaba muy molesta, y todavía lo estoy, pero, esa vez fue tanto, tenía muy presente el cómo llegaste a la carpa y me dijiste todo, me sentí utilizada, como si de un momento a otro te hubieses acordado de mi existencia, luego no me contuve y te golpeé, porque te lo merecías y pienso que aún te falta- Confesó inocente- pero también pienso que estaría defraudando a mis amigos y conocidos si acepto todo esto así tan rápido…-

-El qué dirán- Comentó él serio.

-No es solo eso, Sasuke-kun, todos saben lo que nos hiciste, lo que hiciste hacia Naruto, lo que me hiciste, eso no es algo que se pudiese ocultar, lo intentaste matar, me intentaste matar, atentaste contra Konoha, mataste a gente importante y aunque tú y yo y algunos más sepan que se lo merecían, no quiere decir que los demás también, por lo que de eso piensan mal de ti-

-Como son mis amigos, no pueden aceptar y dejar pasar lo que me hiciste…y una parte de mí tampoco quiere, Sasuke-kun-

-¿Me odias?-

Miró al suelo y se recargó un poco en el brazo del Uchiha, éste la miró por el rabillo de su ojo, interesado en sus acciones, Sakura miraba al suelo. No podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza rosa y tampoco podía imaginarlo ya que ella ocultaba su rostro.

-No lo sé…-

Y Sasuke sintió algo en su pecho. Algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura no confiaba en él, cuando tan solo le tocó la mejilla aquella tarde.

-…yo digo que no…pero no puedo asegurártelo, te quiero, pero…el odio y el amor están muy juntos el uno del otro…-

Sakura se detuvo, provocando que él lo hiciese. La miró. Sakura miraba sus manos entrelazadas con fijeza e interés. Sus ojos verdes ocultos en su flequillo, no brillaban más, permanecían apagados y serios.

Sasuke la miró un tanto frustrado.

-Sakura-

La llamó pero ella no le respondió. Le dio tiempo. La siguió mirando fijamente, a su alrededor, los aldeanos empezaban a cerrar sus negocios, otros giraban a verlos interesados. Muchos pensaban que el Uchiha estaba lastimándola, pero, preferían no involucrarse.

-… ¿Tu…me odias? –

Susurró. Sin mirarle, siguiendo fija en sus manos entrelazadas. Sasuke fue firme en su respuesta y ni lo pensó – No-

Ella logró crear una sonrisa dulce, pero rota – Siempre creí que lo hacías…eso fue lo que te dije aquella noche, ¿Recuerdas?- Tomó aire - ¿Quieres que te intente hacer feliz? ¿Quieres que intente que todos tus días sean felices? ¿Qué te ayude a aminorar el dolor de la pérdida de todo tu Clan?...-

Sasuke no dijo nada, serio y en silencio se quedó contemplándola.

-Puedo intentarlo, puedo prometértelo, nuevamente…-

-¿Puedes intentar dejar de odiarme?-

Ladeó su cabeza gacha a un lado sin dejar de ver sus manos. Sonrió irónica – No lo sé-

Sasuke tomó aire y frunció el ceño, pero no articuló ninguna palabra.

-Quisiera golpearte en estos momentos, y lo he estado pensando, tal vez eso haga más pequeño mi odio…o tal vez no es odio, Sasuke-kun, yo no conozco ese sentimiento…tú sí…pero cada vez que te veo siento un ardor de molestia nacer en mi, desde mi pecho, pero, a la vez me siento tan feliz de verte…-Paseó su dedo de la mano libre por la mano de él, que se mezclaba con sus dedos sujetos-…qué confuso, ¿No lo crees? Qué complicada soy, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué me cuesta ahora aceptar estar a tu lado, abrazarte y llorar, depositar toda mi confianza en ti y esperar vivir feliz, prometiéndote felicidad para toda la vida y permanecer a tu lado sin importar qué, como cuando tenía doce pensaba…? ¿Qué me cuesta hacer eso, verdad? Eso haría más fáciles las cosas para ti, ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun…?-

-De alguna manera, sí-Respondió. Sin embargo él no quería las cosas así, no en ese momento.

-…lo siento mucho, pero no puedo…-

Alzó su cara y le miró sus ojos apagados, sin lágrimas de por medio.

Ya las calles estaban desiertas y oscuras.

-…pero no quiero odiarte, Sasuke-kun, quiero solo quererte-

-Entonces inténtalo-

La demanda que le hizo le hizo abrir sus ojos jades, por un momento se sintió fuera de su cuerpo y sin saber qué hacer y a dónde ir. Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí.

-Puedo…intentarlo…- Sonrió -…ya te lo dije una vez…si quieres algo, tendrás que ganártelo…-

Le miró ahora con sus ojos jades desafiantes. Sasuke creó una sonrisa arrogante, su aura cambió a una de orgullo, apretó la mano de Sakura un poco. Se quedaron viéndose fijamente por un momento.

-No quiero rosas Sasuke-kun, ¿Recuerdas cómo me mataba porque me miraras? –Sonrió- No quiero chocolates ni cartas de amor, no quiero que me digas que soy hermosa ni que me amas con locura, como Lee-san, Naruto o aquel Shinobi que no conozco pudieron haberlo hecho…yo solo quiero que Sasuke-kun sea Sasuke-kun…el que me interesó, me enamoró y me hizo perder la cabeza cuando era niña…el que al menos sonreía por algo que valía la pena…el que me protegía y me hacía sentir tranquila, el que tenía un buen mejor amigo y que se importaba por su equipo-

Bajó su mirar jade al suelo.

Pero se sorprendió por la repentina acción del Uchiha, quien volvió a apretar sus manos entrelazadas y la jaló, chocándola a su pecho, colocando su otra mano libre en la nuca de la chica, chocando sus labios, besándola por primera vez, con ahínco y urgencia. Su mano izquierda que se pasó por su nuca, apretó sus hebras rosas, demostrándole una necesidad que no pudo ocultar. El Uchiha la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo con fuerza, sin que ella pudiese irse. Sakura cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso no premeditado, no esperado por parte de él.

Justo a segundos de que terminara tal muestra de cariño, ella se atrevió a alzar su mano y colocar la punta de sus dedos en su barbilla, mientras que parte de sus otras yemas tocaban su cuello, y su venda manchada de rojo.

Se separaron y cuando abrió sus ojos, la miró a los ojos, sin dejar de ejercer fuerza en la nuca, teniéndole a su frente tan cercas, sin perder de vista los ojos jade quienes bailaban de miedo y asombro, pero que brillaban de algo más.

Podía sentir el odio de la chica, pero también podía leer el amor que le tenía.

Definitivamente no la quería sumisa o retraída, la quería como era, como la había conocido hacía mucho tiempo. Fuerte, valiente pero precavida. Temerosa pero con el valor por dentro. A su disposición. Como su igual.

Notó que su mano entrelazada bailaba, se dio cuenta que era ella la que temblaba. No sabía si era por miedo, por asombro o por las dos. No le importó, simplemente la volvió a besar como anteriormente y ahora jaló de nuevo sus manos, haciendo que ella le apretara su camiseta de la parte de la cintura al soltarla, mientras que llevaba su mano ya liberada derecha a la de ella, apretándola. Así sería, ella se quedaría con él.

Sakura sería Uchiha le doliera a quien le doliera.

Sakura dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su casa oscura, sus padres no estaban. Suspiró y llevó su mano a sus labios.

Creó una sonrisa juguetona, una que involucraba a la niña atrevida de doce años que vivía para estar con su ser amado. Sus ojos brillaron como cuando lo veía a su lado. Y sus mejillas se colorearon como cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba empezando a querer más de la cuenta y de diferente manera a la que se creía. Cuando dejó de verlo como el muchacho popular, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan gracioso el sentirse sola cuando él había partido, de que ya no era gracioso el que él la dejara, el que los intentó olvidar, el que le apuntó con su rayo y su kunai…ya no fue gracioso cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente lo quería.

Podía intentarlo. ¿Verdad? Ya era tiempo de que los dos sintieran paz y conocieran la felicidad, ¿No?

* * *

_Es la manera en que te hace llorar...!  
Es la manera en que está en tu mente  
Es la manera en que te enamora…_

_Es la manera en que te hace sentir…!_  
_Es la manera en que te besa…_  
_Es la manera en que te enamora, amor…_

* * *

Buenas tardes! Lamento mis tres semanas de ausencia...si mal no estoy. Bueno, no tengo excusas, o bueno sí, mi turno nocturno en el Hospital jojo, pero bueno, es que hay veces en las que solo quiero dormir y dormir...y dormir...

Tengo muy mal mis horarios jojo. Duermo de día, camino de noche jaja!

Espero que éste les haya gustado, disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, pero, buena noticia, ya tengo una PC de escritorio, ya no más auto corrector de Tablet chafa! Puro Word! Eeaeaea!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son tan lindas por el hecho de tomarse el tiempo de escribir. Gracias.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy deprisa? ¿Muy repentino? Ehh! Se ve que amo a Itachi ne! Jajaja Lo adoro.

¿Ya leyeron el manga? Está en su punto más fuerte! Ya quiero que se acabe! Quiero que sellen a 'Mami Kaguya' Como la llaman en el SasuSaku Eternal Love; entren a la página si no la han visitado! :D Y también los invito a visitar mi página en DeviantArt. En mi perfil está la página. Prometo subir más SxS pero por el momento estoy obsoleta en eso...jojo. GRACIAS! Que tengan un lindo miércoles! Muchísima suerte! Y se me cuidan!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
